El amor después del amor
by Floripondia
Summary: Creo que ya perdí la cuenta de las veces que se subió este fic... el cual es el primer y el ultimo que escribo.gracias por leer y por la infinita paciencia que me tienen... Ah y si por esas casualidades no lo saben, este es uno más de los fic s Huddy!
1. Chapter 1

_**Aclaración: [H]ouse M.D asi como sus personajes NO ME PERTENECEN los cuales son propiedad pura y exclusivamente de David Shore y compañía como tampoco Twitter.**_

**Introducción **

Ella finalmente se va a vivir a otro lugar dentro del mismo Estado porque le destruyo la casa.

House cae efectivamente preso, pero Wilson lo perdona. Este a su vez a escondidas de su amigo sigue en contacto con Cuddy.

House quiere encontrarla para pedirle perdón.

Cuddy se encuentra en pareja con Jerry, el muchacho que presencio el choque.

**El mundo es un pañuelo.**

Un día cualquiera, caminando Cuddy por New York se cruza con House y este la ve con su incipiente pancita, ella queda pálida.

House se le acerca para hablar y ella lo mira con odio, y él quedo boca abierta, mirándola sin poder creerlo.

_-N__i se te ocurra acercarte. Juro que llamare a la policía._

Terco como, es él se le acerca igual, la agarra del brazo, ella se asusta y le dice

_-House cálmate, estoy embarazada__!_

_-Lo sé lo estoy viendo, no soy idiota! _

_Ahora, me quedo claro, no le has hecho el duelo merecido a nuestro rompimiento. Creo que..._

_-__No tenemos nada de qué hablar_

Él le da una leve sonrisa.

_-No estaba tan equivocado cuando te vi con ese tipo, pero, esto me sorprende Cuddy. Déjame decirte que me has matado en vida._

Le hubiera gustado no ser extremadamente cursi pero fue lo primero que salió de su boca.

_-__Pues te lo mereces por cretino._

_-Espero que seas tan infeliz como lo estoy siendo, en estos momentos._

_-Te equivocas, soy muy feliz, tengo a mi lado a una persona que me quiere, me cuida, que no desea mi infelicidad. Y lo más importante, es que está presente junto a mí, a mí hija y a este bebé. Gracias a él tengo motivos para ser feliz, no te miento. __Realmente__ quería que tú fueras esa persona, pero te asustaste y me dejaste sola, tu solo te encargaste de destruir algo tan genuino__. _

_Te he llorado mucho__y ya te hice mi duelo personal. _

House no podía despegar sus ojos del vientre de Cuddy.

_-Evidentemente hiciste el duelo ¿Cuánto?...tres días._

Ella sintió pataditas del bebé cuando él le estaba hablando pero no dijo nada estaba asustada.

_-__P__iensa lo que quieras House pero no fui yo la que fue a destruir tu casa, no te detuviste a pensar que hubiera pasado si se encontraba mi hija en el comedor__? T__anto me odias__?! __Me he humillado por ti, aposte a una relación que no tenía pies ni cabeza, no me importo que me dijeran "no Lisa él no te merece". He dejado a un hombre bueno por ti y que recibí a cambio?_

_Ya no me importa si te guardas o no tus sentimientos yo no me los guardo mas, soy feliz con la persona que estoy__, __no lloro más. _

House responde con otra pregunta

_-Entonces me dices que nunca has sido feliz conmigo?!_

Cuddy queda pensativa, le hace una leve sonrisa mordiendose los labios.

_-Tuvimos tiempos felices,__te he amado House. Pero más me amo a mi misma._

No la quiere mirar a los ojos, no se va a poder resistir

_-De cuantos meses estas?_

_-Estoy por entrar al sexto mes._

Intentaba ser chistoso

_-Y tiene nombre el engendro?_

_- Si, se llamara Jerry como su padre._

_-Jerry? quieres que ese niño sea un ñoño en la escuela, lo vivirán golpeando_

_-Piensa lo que quieras me tiene sin cuidado._

Ya su mirada no era de odio sino más bien de desesperanza, desilusión

_-Ves a Wilson?_

_-Duermo con él, bah duermo, no en la misma cama, sino en la misma casa. Pero en estos días estaré volviendo a mi viejo departamento._

Se pone serio y mira a Cuddy a los ojos.

_-Todavía no ha supero el abandono de Sam. _

_-Que lastima, pero la vida continúa. _

_-No para todos _

_-Claro que sí! para mi continua, mi vida perdurara en mis hijos._

La miraba obnubilado pidiendo fuerzas para soportar sus palabras, que tanto mal le hacían

_-Con respecto a matarte en vida, no te hice nada. Simplemente decidí dejarte atrás._

_Realmente te sientes herido, también me he sentido de la misma forma, pero todo pasa__. _

_House reconozco que cuando volví a verte, después de tantos meses y a simple vista, me generaste mucho odio, pero aunque lo desee con todo mi corazón, no puedo, y sabe Dios que lo he intentado._

_Sí, da pena que tú te odies tanto._

_-Estas muy equivocada Cuddy, no me odio!_

Ella se muerde el labio inferior, se corre el pelo de la frente y lo mira con una triste sonrisa

_-Y como te han dejado subir a un avión con casi seis meses de gestación?_

_-Tuve que manipular a mucha gente, me pregunto a quien abre aprendido eso?_

_-Como esta Rachel con su nuevo juguete que en meses saldrá a la luz_

_-Ella está bien, está contenta_

_-Pero ustedes son la familia feliz incluso más feliz que "Los Ingalls"_

Cuddy lo mira y no le contesta

_-Bien Cuddy, todavía no me has respondido que haces aquí?_

_-Lo mismo que tú._

_-Vienes en busca de tu prostituta favorita? _

_-Ah sí! vengo a verla para pedirle que sea mi partera._

La mira frunciendo el seño, divertido, por primera vez en meses.

_-Quieres ir a tomar algo? _

Ella lo mira incrédula

_-Contigo no puedo hacer nada. Además me está esperando mi pareja, es hora de seguir adelante. Espero que alguna vez puedas ser feliz con tu vida y puedas encontrar tu paz interior._

El nefrólogo baja su cabeza resignado y casi con un imperceptible susurro le dice

_-Eso lo tenía junto a ti._

_-House, lo único que necesitaba era tenerte a mi lado, te di todas las oportunidades, porque te las di todas, pero te seguiste eligiendo a ti mismo. _

_Yo te elegí pero ni eso te alcanzo_

Al escuchar esto se molesta más.

_-Vamos Cuddy no seas cínica, pese a que me habías dicho que no querías que cambie, en el fondo lo deseaban fervientemente, yo no cambio, esto es lo que soy. Lo reconozco, te arruine la vida, soy el peor, pero tu tiene algo que ver con todo eso. _

_Todo lo que hice fue pensando en ti, buscando alguna reacción de tu parte, pero tu puto mutismo e indiferencia hacia todo lo que yo hacía ayudo. Al final decidiste ilusionarme para nada, sabias que lo nuestro estaba acabado para ti, pero eso no te importo me ilusionaste igual._

_-O sea que yo soy la culpable de que chocaras tu auto en el comedor de mi casa? Yo no te ilusione, no me quieras echar la culpa de lo miserable que has sido en la vida._

_-No, no te echo la culpa de lo miserable que he sido, ni del choque contra tu casa, porque de eso él único culpable soy yo y créeme que ya lo pague, pero si te echo la culpa de haberme ilusionado, de eso si eres culpable Cuddy!_

Ella no quería llora, sabia en el fondo que no se merecía pasar por eso otra vez, saco fuerzas de donde pudo

_-Espero que encuentres la felicidad que tanto buscas_

_-Vuelvo a repetirte, todo eso lo tenía junto a ti._

_-Buena suerte, que te vaya bien en la vida._

House se quedo inmóvil viéndola irse como detenido en el tiempo, mientras la gente caminaba a su lado indiferente.


	2. Chapter 2

Perdón este capítulo es bastante cortito, ah me olvidaba, el fic completo se lo dedico a Bere, la de Monterrey jejeje amiga te quiero.

Como pudo llego a su habitación, su novio estaba mirando televisión, ella le hizo una pequeña sonrisa, y entro directamente al baño abrió la ducha y lloro amargamente, acariciando su vientre.

_-Hoy sin querer nos cruzamos con papá._

No se merecía sufrir con un cobarde como House.

Jerry se acerca a la puerta del baño y desde afuera le habla.

_-Lis, cariño te encuentras bien?_

_-Sí, estoy muy bien, ya salgo, me doy una ducha rápida, ya estoy contigo_

_-Tranquila amor, pensé que te había pasado algo, como pasaste directo al baño sin decir una palabra pensé que te sentías mal._

_-Estoy bien cielo, no te preocupes, ya salgo._

Esa noche fue muy larga al otro día tenían que volver a N.J y estuvo pensando en ese doloroso encuentro sin poder dormir.

House por su parte había encontrada a su prostituta favorita, pero los sucesos que vivió, las palabras tan duras que le había dicho, tan llenas de reproches. Estaba muy distraído, la odio con toda su alma pero pensó que si ella se lo pidiera, él volvería a su lado e incluso sería capaz de hacerse cargo de un niño que no era suyo.

Lisa a la mañana siguiente no aguanto más y le comento a su pareja lo que había sucedido el día anterior, no le quería ocultar nada.

House en cambio había vuelto a su casa devastado, Wilson lo mira y le pregunta entre irónico y divertido

_-Porque traes esa cara? _

_-Has salido de New Jersey con la idea de buscar a su puta favorita y tener sexo desenfrenado, que ha pasado en el medio? _

House da un largo suspiro

_-Vi a Cuddy_

_-Co…Como que viste a Cuddy, cuando, donde?_

_-No quiero hablar del tema…eso pertenece al pasado y lo mejor que se puede hacer con el pasado es pegarle un tiro en la cabeza, enterrarlo bien hondo y echarle cloro encima._

_-Estás seguro que no quieres hablar del tema?_

_-Wilson, no me entendiste!?_

Y se encerró en su cuarto…

Frente a tremenda situación Wilson decide llamar a Cuddy

_-Lisa, cómo estás? ...soy Wilson_

_-Es obvio que ustedes no dejan de contarse todo, como dos alegres compinches__, te ha dicho que me vio__?_

_-Sí, pero no quiso decir más nada, Lisa...tenemos que hablar._

_-Wilson, sabes que te quiero, pero tengo otra vida y la verdad estoy mejor así._

_-También yo, pero por favor Cuddy, lo vi mal, tu sabes cómo puede decaer…_

_-No me chantajes con eso, no funcionara. Si volvió al vicodin no fue por mí, se caso con una puta y me quiso matar con el coche. No lo recuerdas? porque creo que tu también has estado allí y saliste herido!_

_-Claro que le recuerdo, pero creo que nos debemos una charla, no te parece?_

_Por favor relájate, almorzamos juntos esta semana? solo quiero verte._

Cuddy finalmente siente remordimiento y acepta. Quedan de encontrarse en un pequeño restaurant al centro de New Jersey, en un par de días...

Se encuentra muy confundida, ha comenzado una nueva vida con la pequeña Rachel, quien aun pregunta por House, pero le tiene un cariño sincero a Jerry.

La endocrinóloga quiere a Jerry pero, lo ama? si, si lo ama, a lo menos ella quiere creer eso…

Sus pensamientos la llevan a todos lados menos a los papeles que tiene en sus manos, donde planifica todo para su futuro parto, ha enviado algunos documentos a los doctores que le ayudarán a traer al mundo al bebé.

Pero como hacerlo? no olvida ese encuentro...

_House, House eres un imbécil!_ no deja de repetirse, dentro de ella sabe que aun...lo ama, además de que el padre de su futuro hijo. De un hijo que ella siempre quiso tener pero no en estas circunstancias.

Finalmente, llega el tan esperado jueves, día en que Cuddy y Wilson se encontrarían, él estaba desesperado por contarle a House, pero recordó las advertencias de su amiga y tuvo miedo.

Él no debía contarle nada...

Continuara…


	3. Chapter 3

Hacia muchos meses que no se veían, solo mantenían una comunicación telefónica o mediante Twitter

Al entrar al restaurante la busco con la mirada y sonrió al verla, pero cuál fue su sorpresa al descubrir su abultado vientre.

-_Lisa! estás embarazada? de quien…..cuando?__porque no me lo has antes dicho?_

_-Primero salúdame no lo crees!?_

Se dan un tierno abrazo un poco difícil por las razones obvias.

Se sientan y se ven con cariño verdadero. Sin embargo Wilson no podía dejar de mirarle el vientre.

_-Cuéntame como estas, tú, la niña? porque no regresaste al hospital..._

_-Tenía que dejar todo atrás, fue algo aterrador lo que sucedió, tenía miedo de volver y pensar cada segundo, que él podía hacerme daño._

_-Cómo? estaba encerrado Lisa…__él sufrió mucho así..._

_-Yo no sufrí menos, sabes que finalmente retiré los cargos, no duró tanto, sé que no es un maniaco pero pudo haberme matado, a ti, por dios James, a Rachel si se encontraba en el comedor en ese momento._

_Ya hemos hablamos de esto Wilson!_

Asiente con la cabeza, su amigo no es un asesino pero aquella vez había perdido completamente la cabeza.

La mesera los interrumpe, ellos piden su almuerzo, siguen platicando en forma muy amena, de casos en el hospital. Después de almorzar juntos y platicar realmente de cosas no personales, sobre las responsabilidades de Wilson, el clima, etc.

Llego el momento más importante

_-Aún lo amas?_

_-Perdón, no sé porque me preguntas eso_

_-Porque los conozco de toda una vida__, __sé lo que sienten el uno por el otro y aunque te dolió lo que hizo__y te ha hecho siempre__, __se aman Lisa_

_-Tengo una familia ahora..._

_-Te casaste? tu hijo es de él….digo, de tu marido?_

_-Lo dudas?__me ofendes..._

_-Perdón Cuddy...yo no quise….perdón_

_-Por favor…sabes que entre él y yo__, __nada mas podrá existir._

Al decir esas palabras no podía dejar de sentir tristeza.

El almuerzo duro aproximadamente hora y media y realmente disfrutaron volver a verse después de tanto tiempo.

Cuando se comienzan a despedir al pie del coche de Cuddy, repentinamente esta se le queda viendo muy seriamente.

_-Wilson..._

_-Qué pasa?_

Se suelta llorando muy amargo, el oncólogo, sin saber qué hacer ni que decir la abraza y ella se calma poco a poco

_-Que pasa, te sientes mal, te duele algo?_

_-Sé que me arrepentiré de esto, pero no puedo más._

_Este bebé que estoy esperando..._

_-Si?_

_-No es de Jerry... y él lo sabe...es de...House..._

_-Que buena noticia Lisa! Espera, espera, como que es de House? él no lo sabe, no se lo dijiste?_

_Por qué se lo ocultas?_

_-Te voy a pedir, a exigir que no se lo digas jamás!_

_-Pe… pero, no puedes hacer eso, es su padre se lo debes._

_-No! a él no le debo nada, pudo habernos matado, este bebé es solamente mío, no le importamos, tengo mi vida aparte. No lo quiero junto a mí, ni junto al bebé_

Wilson se encontraba totalmente desconcertado frente a tremenda confesión.

_-Y me lo dices, por...?_

_-No puedo con el secreto, me duele mucho, pero no hay marcha atrás._

_-Si es así, prometo no contarle nada, pero déjame decirte que te estás equivocando gravemente al tomar esta decisión Cuddy _

Ambos se despiden y quedan muy pensativos...

Continuara…


	4. Chapter 4

Ella salió de su trabajo a las 19:30.

Camino a su casa maldice el momento de debilidad que tuvo con Wilson, se odia a si misma por haber comentado un secreto que se había prometido no decírselo nunca a nadie

Otra vez después de tantos meses, se volvía a sentir la mujer más miserable del mundo.

Otra vez lloraba por él, por ella, lloraba de su suerte.

Quedo un buen rato, dentro del auto tratando de calmarse, no era justo que Jerry la viera en ese estado, porque luego vendrían las preguntas y las contestaciones que él no merecía escuchar.

Entro a la casa, y ya la esperaban a cenar, Jerry tenia la cena preparada, en realidad, Marina la cocino pero él la mantenía caliente para los 3, estaba un poco preocupado por Lisa, quien se retrasó en su trabajo. Aunque estaba por iniciar su periodo de incapacidad quería trabajar el mayor tiempo posible. Realmente no tenía en la clínica tanta responsabilidad como en el hospital, pero la mantenía ocupada y eso era importante para ella.

Como había ido a almorzar, se retraso y se quedo hasta muy tarde ese día en el trabajo.

_-No contestabas el móvil estaba realmente preocupado por ti._

Dándole un tibio beso le dice

_-Me quede sin batería, ya estoy aquí._

Se acerca a saludar a su hija

_-Hola princesa como te ha ido en el kínder?_

Rachel la abraza y empieza a contarle sus historias del jardín...Lisa no presta mucha atención a Jerry…terminan de cenar...y Rachel se va a su cuarto a dormir, están recogiendo la mesa, cuando él la abraza y ella

_-Jerry, perdón, olvide llamar a mi madre, me disculpas?_

Y se retira al cuarto...

Realmente se acostó y no espero darle mayor explicación a su ahora novio...solo pensaba en el bebé, y su padre. Su verdadero padre.

Al día siguiente

El oncólogo entraba a la cafetería y casualmente lo alcanzó House

_-Uhm, que extraño! siempre me encuentras acá aunque cambie mi hora de almuerzo_

_-No sé, es que te tengo una alarma._

Y sin más empieza a quitarle parte de su comida...

_-Donde almorzaste ayer que no te vi?_

Wilson se pone nervioso...

_-Tengo que decirte todo? porque siempre me preguntas?_

_-Caramba esto es raro, porque te molestas?_

_-No estoy molesto!_

Viendo su reloj, Wilson se levanta de su asiento desesperado y sale del lugar, realmente no quería darle ninguna explicación, pero sabía que cometido el error de ponerse nervioso...

House se quedo pensativo... se paro y fue con la secretaria de su amigo.

_-Me preguntaba...si podrías ayudarme con una duda...?_

La chica lo ve con recelo… lo conoce suficiente...

_-En que puedo ayudarlo Dr. House..._

_-Quiero invitar a una amiga de Wilson, la recuerda...Sam? _

_-Si Dr..._

_-Muy bien, el caso es que es una sorpresa para ambos, el día de ayer fue Wilson a almorzar...verdad..._

Esperando que decía la chica...

_-Me pregunto si almorzó con alguien?_

_-El Dr. Wilson reservo para dos en "Luigi's" pero no se con quien fue..._

_-Okey..._

Esto dejo mas intrigado a House... no podría con ello

Transcurre el día, pero al terminar el diagnostico junto con el equipo. Se trasladó al restaurant que le menciono la secretaria de Wilson...

Llega y al estar observando el movimiento... empieza a platicar con una linda mesera...

_-Hola, el día de ayer vino mi amigo Wilson, déjame, te lo describo, es alto, buen mozo, castaño, como te dije, vino ayer a almorzar con una amiga, pero..._

_-Señor, no sé cómo ayudarle..._

_-Ya se, mira. _

Le muestra la foto de Wilson que tiene junto a su número

_-Mira es él..._

_-Claro, lo recuerdo, muy lindos los dos, venia con su esposa, que está embarazada, una hermosa mujer de pelo_ _oscuro... muy guapa ella._

_-Gracias..._

Él sabía quién era su supuesta esposa... Wilson había almorzado con Cuddy.

Wilson entrando a su consultorio, se asusto al ver que la luz se había prendido sin él haber apretado la perilla...

_-Que haces House, mínimo espera que yo entre primero_

_-Ayer me mentiste_

_-No sé a qué te refieres?_

_-Bien que lo sabes_

_-No seguiré tus jueguitos_

_-No son jueguito_s, _porque almorzaste con Cuddy y no me lo contaste?_

_Cuál es el misterio? Te dije que me la había_ _topado el fin de semana_.

Wilson estaba haciendo unos movimientos extraños muy nervioso.

Baja la cabeza y suspira.

_-Está bien House la vi, le llame después que me contaste que te la habías visto, y finalmente la localice._

_-Para qué? _

_Has tomado en cuenta el detalle de que esta redonda y no precisamente porque haya engordado._

Su amigo no sabía que decir.

_-Sí, me di cuenta, pero también quería verla. Charlamos de todo un poco…_

_-Ah, del feto en su vientre, no verdad?_

_-No sé por qué quieres saberlo, te interesa?_

_-Por supuesto que no! no me interesa, ella ha quedado en mi pasado, solo fue pura curiosidad, por mi, que viva su vida de_ _ensueño y se llene de hijos_

_La verdad Wilson, no sé porque me haz engañado?_

_-No te engañe, simplemente no te lo dije_

Ambos se paran y salen del consultorio.

Cuddy por su parte, estaba entregando todos los pendientes de la clínica a su sustituta, haber encontrado ese empleo fue reconfortante para ella ya que aceptaron sus condiciones y entre esas era su embarazo...

_-Perfecto Jessica aquí está todo si tuvieras, algún problema me llamas y podre venir_

_-No hace falta Dra., usted dejo todo perfectamente._

Continuara…..


	5. Chapter 5

House se encuentra muy inquieto los días siguientes, aun no sabe porque, él no es así, que pasa? realmente no puede concentrarse ni en los diagnósticos, se siente fatal, esa noche después de un día pesado... se dirige a tomar unas cervezas solo, no invito ni a Wilson... quería pensar

Se le paso un poco la mano y termino muy alcoholizado...tanto que el de la barra le quito las llaves de su moto.

_-Okey, le llamare a Wilson_

Pero la llamada se va a buzón, intenta con Chase, Foreman

_Porque nadie atiende un viernes por la noche?_

_Mal nacidos!_

Finalmente, ve el número de Cuddy...sabía que no era lo correcto, pero en verdad, quería verla

_Ring ring_

_Ringgg_

Suena el móvil de ella… mientras iba saliendo de una cena en casa de Julia su hermana, donde se reunio con amigas, a festejar el cumpleaños de una de ellas, Rachel estaba con su madre y sus primos esa noche.

Jerry había viajado un par de días antes a casa de sus padres en Chicago

-_Bueno? _

No reconoció el número...

Al escuchar aquella voz, sintió que el corazón le comenzaba a latir más rápido de lo normal.

_-Lisa?_

_-Si, quien es...?_

_-No me reconoces? vaya me borraste y todo...soy Gregory House, recuerdas, trabajamos juntos, fuimos novios,_ _tuviste sexo desenfrenado conmigo..._

Al escuchar su voz el alma se le salió del cuerpo y se asusto de sobremanera.

_-Ya sé quién eres...que pasa, para que me llamas? _

_-Perdón no quise interrumpirte con tu amorcito_

_-Mira House, estoy en la calle rumbo a mi coche_

_-Perfecto! te espero..._

_-De que hablas?_

_-Me quede sin transporte y no me_ siento _bien, la dirección es Oxford_ _593_

Y corta la llamada, ella antes de ir a su encuentro lo medita, pero… qué más da, un favor no le afectara a nadie…

Llegando al lugar...él se acerca y sube al auto rápidamente

_-Hola, como sigue tu engendro? no te molesta aun?_

_-Será la primera y la última vez House, no me gusta que me llames a estas horas y menos que llames así a mi bebé._

_-Cuddy, por favor es broma, que susceptible_

-_Donde te llevo, con tus putas?_

_-Seria mucho problema si me llevas a casa?_

_-Ninguno._

_-Si quieres, yo manejo..._

_- Cual es la idea, se supone que no puedes manejar, vienes borracho_

_-No lo estoy, te vi y se me quito lo etílico_

_-Vamos..._

El viaje fue en el más absoluto de los silencio. Un silencio que incomodaba.

Al llegar fuera del departamento Cuddy necesitaba entrar al baño y no tuvo más opción que pedírselo...

_-Claro, así son las mujeres embarazadas, no pueden dejar de orinar cada 5 minutos_

_-Cállate House, que vengo de una cena y no tome la precaución de ir a orinar antes de salir._

Saliendo del sanitario él estaba ya sentado en su sofá, con la luz tenue y música de fondo...

_-Quieres tomar algo?_

_-Sabes que no puedo...me voy..._

_-Cuddy, no muerdo! no quiero que te vayas así, me has hecho un gran favor, solo siéntate. _

_Donde esta Rachel?_

_-Con mi madre, pasara la noche allá con sus primos_

_-Bien por la niña_

Lisa sonrió y se sentó...

_-Quieres algo de beber_?

_-Está bien, solo un poco de agua _

_-Acabas de ir al baño..._

_-House!_

_-Está bien..._

Va por el agua, le alcanza el vaso.

_-Gracias, me sirvió el descanso, tengo que irme_

_-No quieres quedarte un poco más?_

_-No..._

Se levantan del sillón al mismo tiempo, se encuentran tan cerca, y a la vez tan lejos, pero ambos saben que es lo que sienten el uno por el otro...

Le quita el vaso rápidamente para dejarlo en la mesa, pero no le suelta la mano.

**Continuara….**


	6. Chapter 6

_-House, olvídalo, no importa_

_-Soy consciente que lo que hice estuvo mal._

_-Lo sé...sé que lo sabes, pero…nunca_ _me lo hubiera esperado de ti._

Ella baja su cabeza un poco y él le toma la barbilla

_-No te he olvidado... _

Y repentinamente la besa, la abraza con un poco de dificultad por su embarazo pero no la suelta...ella no sabe cómo reaccionar , sueña noche tras noche con este tipo de situaciones.

Ambos se acarician, se abrazan y ofrecen al otro todo el amor que se les está permitido.

Cuando intenta desabrochar los botones a su blusa, Cuddy reacciona...

_-Que… que es lo que intentas?! tengo_ _que irme._

_-Cuddy, por favor tenemos que hablar...no me digas que no has sentido nada!_

Ella, se acomoda el cabello, su ropa, se siente mal...agarra su bolso, las llaves y se dirige a la puerta.

House la detiene del brazo...

_-Tenemos que hablar._

_-No hay nada más que hablar entre nosotros House, por que no lo entiendes! _

_-No lo amas, me has besado como lo hacías antes._

_-Mentira, no correspondí tu beso..._

_-No?! Eso crees?_

Vuelve a besarla en forma por demás apasionada, esta vez no la suelta, en la puerta de su casa justo cuando ella intentaba salir.

La tomo de la mano, ella, poniendo un poquito de resistencia al principio, lo siguió hasta la habitación.

House se sienta en la punta de la cama, acerca a Cuddy hacia él. Se miran fijamente, comienza a levantarle la falda, hasta que en un movimiento rápido la endocrinóloga se encontraba encima de él siendo penetrada.

En ese momento no le importaba nada del mundo solo ella, no sabía cómo tratarla más allá de que se conocían de toda la vida, él con sus 52 años jamás había tenido sexo con una mujer embarazada.

De a ratos sus movimientos eran bruscos como a ella le gustaban pero en la circunstancias que se encontraba no sabía si la podría llegar a lastimar.

Sin analizarlo, esas dos palabras, le quemaban en todo el cuerpo.

Al oído le susurro un tímido

-_Te amo._

_-Ni se te ocurra decir eso__en estos momentos_ _House, no quiero romanticismo quiero sexo!_

Realmente quería convencerse que solo era sexo, entre gemidos de placer.

Hasta que él, la beso como siempre, como ningún otro hombre la había besado.

Cuddy se dio cuenta que estaba completamente enamorada, pero jamás si atrevería a decírselo, o al menos eso ella creía.

Sabía que decía eso para lastimarlo, siempre sabía cuando ella le mentía.

Estaba seguro que no era ella la que hablaba. Sin embargo las palabras no importaban, importaban las acciones y Cuddy en esos momentos estaba junto a él.

Estar dentro de ella, lo hacía sentir el hombre más feliz del mundo.

_-Okey, no hablemos, concentrémonos_.

Le pidió entre gemidos, pero se miraban fijamente a los ojos, en esa situación una mirada valía más que mil palabras.

Se besaban con la misma entrega de siempre, todo habían perdido menos la pasión que se tenían el uno al otro, ese sentimiento estaba intacto.

Cuando sintieron que llegaban juntos al clímax, Cuddy se aferro a su nuca, lo abrazo desesperadamente y enjugo su llanto.

Se quedaron un rato largo así, abrazados mientras regulaban la respiración.

House le pregunto si se encontraba bien, a lo que ella respondió con un movimiento de cabeza, tratando de arreglarse el pelo y bajando su falda, se levanto de encima de él, salió de la habitación buscando su cartera y las llaves del auto.

Él quedo en la misma posición, la punta de la cama, abrochándose el pantalón, pensativo cuando rápidamente espeto

_-Quiero, necesito verte otra vez_

Desde el marco de la puerta del dormitorio Cuddy le contesta

_-No, no te has dado cuenta que esto fue simplemente algo hormonal, ya esta, ya paso _

_-Entonces porque no lo has tenido con tu amorcito o contigo misma. Tú accediste a tener sexo conmigo pero por lo que haya_ _sido, no me importa, no me_ _importa_ _que me utilices, quiero verte!_

Lo miro y sin más

_-Tengo que irme!_

Él no le respondió y se limito a hacerle una imperceptible sonrisa, la cual solo ella conocía.

Era el más hijo de puta del mundo pensó, acababa de tener sexo con una mujer embarazada de "otro" y ni siquiera tenía un ápice de culpa o decencia, de hecho se sentía muy bien y tenía muchas ganas de volver a sentirla otra vez junto a él, bajo las condiciones que ella le pusiera a "esto" que les estaba pasando.

Ni siquiera por Stacy se había rebajado a aceptar lo que sea.

Ella estaba hermosa, su estado de redondez la hacía ver más radiante, deseo por un momento que ese embarazo también fuera suyo.

Se quedo parado en la mitad del living mirando como ella se iba sin decirle una solo palabra, luego se dirigió hacia su amado instrumento y comenzó a tocar una melodía que hacía mucho tiempo había compuesto pensando en ella, era como una serenata, serenata para Cuddy.

Desde su auto podía llegar a escuchar que estaba tocando el piano.

Sabía que estaba mal lo que había pasado, otra vez volvía a caer a sus encantos, se enojo con ella misma, lo curioso es que no sentía culpa, bueno tal vez si un poco, por Jerry que era tan bueno con ella y con Rachel, y estaba más que claro que esta situación no se la comentaría. Pero culpa, lo que se dice culpa no sentía. En definitiva había tenido sexo con el amor de su vida y padre de su futuro bebé.

House se quedo toda la noche tocando, no podía olvidarla, esos breves momentos cuando la tuvo junto a él...se sentían como si nunca se hubieran separado el uno del otro.

No la supo valorar... hasta el día que Cuddy salió de su vida no había sabido valorarla... pero ya eso no importaba. Lo que él quería descubrir era lo que le hacía sentir a ella ahora, después de tanto tiempo sin verse

**Continuara…..**


	7. Chapter 7

**Este capi es cortito, espero que les guste, dedicado a todxs ustedes, gracias por tomarse un tiempito y leer el fic (o en algunos casos re-leerlo)**

Al día siguiente

No podía mas...busco a Wilson, su amigo inseparable para contarle...

_-Que haces?_

_-Tengo que terminar de firmar unos papeles de mi paciente de la 12_

_-Lo mío es mas importante como siempre Wilson_

_-Que quieres ahora… no puedes esperar?_

_-Me acosté con Cuddy anoche _

Y se salió del consultorio

Wilson casi atragantándose...corre tras él

_-House! que hiciste qué?_

_-Lo siento perdiste tu turno_

_-Me_ _explicaras ahora mismo que paso_

House levanta los hombros, sin preocupación.

_-Okey!_

Y empieza a contarle su borrachera, la llamada, la plática no tan amable, y finalmente...el beso y su encuentro

Wilson no lo podía creer

_-Eres idiota, está embarazada! ella te dijo algo?_

_-De qué?_

_-No, no de nada...pero como te atreviste?!_

_-Por favor, tuvimos cuidado_ _aparte ella es una mujer acostumbrada al amor, al sexo, no por estar preñada tiene que dejarlo._

El oncólogo se muestra por demás sorprendido.

No sabe cómo reaccionar, ya que le sorprende pero a la vez al conocer el secreto de Cuddy, lo hace muy interesante. Wilson muy en el fondo estaba alegre.

_-No dices más, simplemente lo dejas así?_

_-Tú eres lo suficientemente adulto, ya_ _no me meteré en sus cosas..._

Se despide de House

Como siempre, el nefrólogo intuye algo...

Cuddy se encuentra completamente confundida.

Le hizo creer a House que solo fue placer, algo hormonal pero la verdad, todo volvía a renacer en ella.

Con tanto tiempo de embarazo, estaba cachonda.

Lo deseaba de nuevo...lo necesitaba otra vez...

Ella, que difícilmente aceptaba sexo con Jerry, poniendo cualquier tipo de excusas, y aunque le resultaba atractivo no se comparaba con lo vivido la noche anterior.

Todo esto Lisa lo evocaba al ducharse, no podía decírselo a Jerry, no podía...

Para House no fue una noche de sexo nada mas, él amaba a Lisa Cuddy no podía olvidarla

Cuddy tenía la revisión con su ginecóloga el viernes siguiente

En las últimas sesiones, Jerry había querido acompañarla más, pero ella le pedía que la dejara ir sola

Llegó dicha revisión pero cuál fue su sorpresa, al llegar al estacionamiento del consultorio de la Dra. Newman, estaba House esperándola estacionado en su moto...

_-Que haces aquí?__no puedo creerlo! me espías? _

_-Por favor, soy médico crees que es muy difícil averiguar quién es tu__ginecóloga? Sabía quién era antes q estuvieras embarazada...un par de llamadas...y di con tu cita prenatal_

-_Que quieres..._

House estaba con la mirada perdida, no la afrontaba a ella

_-No lo sé, quería verte_

_-Lo siento, hoy no tengo tiempo para ir_

Empezaba a caminar hacia la puerta

_-Necesito que me contestes algo_

_-Dime?_

_-Exactamente...cuanto tiempo_ _tienes de embarazo?_

Cuddy se mostró exageradamente nerviosa

-_Y tu para que quieres saberlo? serás mi médico en el parto o que__, __no seas ridículo House._

_-No lo se...simple curiosidad_

_-No tengo porqué contestar eso y discúlpame pero voy a mi cita_

_-Quieres que..._

_-No quiero nada...adiós_ _House_

Entrando apresurada al consultorio

Él quedo unos minutos afuera de ahí, había algo que lo hacía sentir raro, no solo el sexo que tuvo con Cuddy, fue algo más.

Ella tuvo su cita normal pero estaba súper preocupada, esa reacción de House solo significaba una cosa. Estaba convencida de que Wilson se lo había contado todo.

Por lo que al salir de ahí, le llamo reclamándole, pero su amigo inmediatamente lo negó, jurándole que él no había dicho nada.

Batallo para convencerla, pero finalmente lo logro.

**Continuara…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Es capitulo es cortito y revelador.**

Las siguientes semanas avanzaron sin muchas novedades, pero Cuddy necesitaba ver a House, no podía esperar...

Tocaban insistentemente la puerta.

Escucho unos pasos que se acercaban para abrir...

_-Hola!_

_-Hola…que haces aquí?_

Cuddy simplemente, avanza hacia él y con las dificultades de su embarazo casi de 7 meses, lo abraza y comienza a besarlo, primero lentamente, sus mejillas, su boca, su cuello, no podía parar lo tomaba con mucha ansiedad, él solo se dejaba querer...lo empujo y él cerró la puerta

_-Cuddy...que…_

_-Por favor, House por favor, no_ _me hagas pedírtelo._

La tomo con delicadeza de su cintura, la jalo hacia el pasillo para llegar a su cuarto, no quería hacerle daño, le preocupaba en verdad el bebé.

_-Cuddy,...estas...segura?_

-_Sí, estoy segura, no quiero pedírtelo._

Se fueron lentamente sin dejar de besarse al dormitorio.

Él antes de sentarse se quito rápidamente su remera, el pantalón y ella le ayudo a quitarse los bóxers...

Estaba con una gran excitación, después con rapidez ella levanto su vestido, la besaba como si el tiempo se acabara, no podía tomar aire para respirar al no querer separarse.

Pero lo tenían que hacer era separarse un poco para acomodarse mejor, él la llevo rápidamente hacia la cama.

Tienen sexo sin ninguna culpa, se huelen, se besan, se abrazan, se acarician estando desnudos uno frente al otro, era como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado entre ellos. Estaba tan hermosa, el embarazo le sentada tan bien a esta condenada Cuddy pensaba House. Ella dejaba que él la condujera.

En ese aspecto las palabras no se necesitaban.

_-Dime que no te molesto tengo miedo de..._

_-House por favor son estos momentos_, _cuando mas prendida me siento__, __necesito coger ahora!_

_-No tienes que pedirlo... estoy a tus ordenes._

La empezó a tocar en toda su femineidad con cuidado sabia como medico que no pasaba nada malo pero aun así tenía que ir más lento, le daba su tiempo, pero ella no podía mas, le encantaba el juego previo pero lo quería, lo necesitaba.

_-Te necesito dentro mío_.

House de tal manera y de forma por demás experimentada, comenzó a penetrarla en dicha posición, así, los dos de costado. Haciendo los movimientos necesarios para estar cómodos y poder disfrutarse aun más, la tenía cerca, la besaba y le gustaba ver sus ojos entrecerrados pidiéndole sin decirlo que la amara.

La toma y la posiciona entre sus piernas... teniéndola así, sobre él era más fácil tocarla, besarla, mimarla.

No podía dejar de verle sus ojos lujuriosos que los entrecerraba cada segundo. Esta vez fueron movimientos más lentos, durando aun más, queriendo retardar ese orgasmo.

No dejaban de verse, era una conexión simplemente... perfecta.

Al terminar ambos se dieron un tierno abrazo él le acariciaba su cabello, su espalda. Ella reposaba en su cuello cuando de repente se incorporo terminando el momento mágico que vivían.

-_Que haces?_

_-Me visto, tengo que irme._

_-Estás loca?__es tarde y no puedes irte manejando así en tu estado__, __donde esta Rachel?_

_-Con mi hermana de nuevo_

_- Y no hay nadie en tu casa esperándote? _

_-Eso no importa... Jerry llega más tarde de viaje, pero me tengo que ir._

_-No lo permitiría, yo te llevar._

_-Pero…._

_-No hay peros._

Cuando ya estaban completamente vestidos, ella volteaba a verlo. Cuantas ganas tenia de contarle todo, pero no se animaba quería abrazarlo quedarse con él pero no, no podía.

El nefrólogo sentía esa añoranza que le daba la mirada de Cuddy.

_-Estas lista?_

Ella, solo asintió con la cabeza.

La tomo del brazo y salieron al auto.

Ahí caballerosamente le abrió la puerta, algo no muy común en él.

El camino fue todo silencio ambos continuaban viéndose de reojo como queriendo decir algo, como queriendo callar todo.

Al llegar...se bajo rápidamente y abrió la puerta del auto para ayudarla a bajar. No lo necesitaba realmente, después de años de yoga era ágil y mantenía una excelente figura.

Quedaron parados en la entrada de la casa, cuando…

_-Gracias House_

_-Por nada _

_-__Q__uieres llevarte el auto_

_-No, pido un taxi..._

_-__S__eguro _

_-Tu estarás bien?_

_-Claro. No te preocupes...solo..._

_-Dime_

_-Solo necesito decirte...algo, pero no quiero preguntas, reclamos, nada...solo escúchame,__me entendiste?_

_-Si ex jefa... no se te_ _quita lo mandona_

Lisa sonrió un poco y suspiro otro.

_-House...el bebé que espero...es_ _tuyo._

**Continuara…**


	9. Chapter 9

La mirada de House era de incredulidad, de sorpresa, no sabía si había escuchado bien

-_Perdón no escuche bien_, _que dijiste? _

Mientras Cuddy abría rápidamente la puerta.

_-Lo siento, tal vez debí habértelo dicho antes__pero eras un triste recuerdo__y me hiciste mucho daño acuérdate, ahora quisiera pedirte_ _me dejes estar sola._

House no salió de su estado de shock, no sabía que decir ni hacer, ella cerró la puerta sin más. Él quedo parado en el umbral, solo atino a tomar su móvil y pedir el taxi.

Esa noche ninguno de los dos podría dormir, todo estaba pasando rapidísimo. El topársela en New York, verla embarazada, darse cuenta de sus sentimientos, los encuentros amorosos, y ahora ESTO?

En el silencio de su living House intentaba digerir tremenda noticia.

-_Pero que estaba pensando esta mujer? Si no me la encuentro, si no nos topábamos__JAMAS ME LO HUBIERA DICHO!__No tenía ningún derecho de ocultármelo_ _si soy el padre,...tengo los_ _mismos derechos..._

Estaba muy molesto. Después de darle muchas vueltas a los pensamientos...se miro al espejo y se noto una leve sonrisa...tendría un hijo, un hijo con Cuddy, tal vez la buscaría al día siguiente o no, tenia sentimientos encontrados, no sabía qué hacer, todavía no salía de su asombro, sin embargo creía que esperar al día siguiente seria mucho tiempo.

Un frio le corrió por el cuerpo al pensar que ella podría marcharse otra vez...ese fue su último pensamiento.

Cuddy no podía seguir así con Jerry, él nunca la presiono, la acepto así, con su embarazo, sin cuestionarle nada, sin exigir nada, pero repentinamente él, quería mas, quería vivir con ella, casarse, darle el apellido al bebé en camino y adoptar a Rachel...

Pero era momento de afrontar la realidad...no lo amaba nunca lo amo, y si, si se esforzó, quería olvidarse de House. Lo intento, de hecho casi logra conseguirlo, pero el nefrólogo había regresado a su vida… otra vez, ya no era un recuerdo, era su hombre… con quien realmente ella quería estar, o por lo menos debía darle el lugar de padre aunque no se lo mereciera, pero lo primero era hablar con Jerry, se lo debía.

Estaba en la oscuridad en el living, Jerry llegaría tarde, cerca de las 3 am.

Las horas pasaron volando, mientras ella meditaba cual sería la manera menos dolorosa para afrontar la charla.

_-Lis que haces a oscuras, te sientes bien?_

_-Te espero Jerry, y me_ _siento bien, ven siéntate a mi_ _lado, tenemos que hablar._

Cuando se disponía a entablar con Jerry una de de las peores charlas de su vida, pero escuchan que tocan la puerta muy fuertemente.

_-Quien será a estas horas?_

A Cuddy se le endureció el vientre. _No abras!_ fue lo único que dijo, pero no la había escuchado.

Jerry abre y se da con la sorpresa, era él ex de su novia, que de un empujón lo da contra la pared y va en busca de ella, quien estaba en el living. Cuando lo vio entrar palideció completamente, se lo imaginaba pero no pudo decirle nada, el único que pudo articular palabras era su actual pareja.

_-Que quieres House son las 03.30 de_ _la madrugada!?_

El nefrólogo sin inmutarse solo le dirige la charla a ella.

_-Eres una hija de puta. No tenías ningún derecho_ _en hacerme esto!_

Jerry, intentando comprender, a que se refería insultándola de esa manera aunque tenía una leve sospecha. Le dijo que él no era nadie como para hablarle así a su mujer, que no se lo iba a permitir.

Se notaba que el nefrólogo estaba fuera de sus cabales, lo miro a Jerry y sin sutilezas.

-_Vengo a charlar con la madre de mi hijo y alguien está de más, no soy yo, no es Cuddy, creo que eres tú._

_-Te doy dos minutos para que la dejes en paz_, _retírate de esta casa._

Cuddy no podía dejar de mirarlo, parecía como si House estuviera desesperado.

Hasta que hicieron contacto visual, ella tomo valor y sin dejar de mirar al padre de su hijo.

_-Jerry cálmate, él no va a agredirme._

_-Como lo sabes, ya te has olvidado que destruyo tu casa Lisa, estuve allí, por dios, que tienes en la cabeza!?_

_-Si Terry ya no molestes_ _más._

Ella estirando sus brazos, intenta acercar a Jerry para que este se calmara y acariciándole las mejillas.

_-Él no va a hacerme nada, no va a lastimarme. _

_Lo que si voy a pedirte es que me dejes a solas. Tengo una charla pendiente con él. No te preocupes cielo todo va a estar bien._

_-Lis te amo y amo a este bebé, hago lo que tú me pidas. Si consideras que te vas a sentir más cómoda a solas con él, entonces me retiro._

Jerry salió del lugar cabizbajo

House ni en momentos como ese, podía dejar de ser sarcástico.

_-Si quieres puedes irte a casa te dejos mis llaves, porque no se qué pueda suceder aquí! _

Ya los dos solos en el living.

_-Te aviso que voy a pelear la tenencia del niño Cuddy, el que avisa no traiciona._

_-Qué?!_

_-No me importa que llores o que me supliques, voy a utilizar todas las artimañas que sean necesarias._

_Me querías hijo de puta, genial, aquí me tienes. _

A Cuddy se les llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, hace media hora estaba a punto de dejar a Jerry por él, otra vez iba a dejar a otro hombre por él y este la amenazaba con sacarle a su bebé. Seguía siendo el mismo cabrón.

Lo mira a los ojos llena de ira

_-Eso va a ser lo último que hagas en tu vida House._

_Te soporte y te di absolutamente todo. Pero tengo un límite y ese límite es este bebé. _

_Además es muy probable que si todavía seguía contigo no hubieras querido que continúe este embarazo._

_Ahora que pretendes, quieres pelear la tenencia de MI bebé, perfecto pero atente a las consecuencias, que también voy a utilizar todo los recursos que sean necesarios._

_-Me estas amenazando?_

_-Tómalo como quieras_

House, se agarra la sien con la mano y se desploma en el sofá al lado de ella

_-Eres una fiera, me gusta!_

Lo mira sin comprender.

Cansado de discutir, baja la cabeza.

_-Lo que dije con respecto a pelearte la tenencia y decirte que no me importa si lloras, me hubiera gustado creérmelo, pero no puedo. Realmente consideraste que a un drogadicto y ex convicto le darán la tenencia de un niño. Que ha pasado con tu inteligencia Cuddy? _le pregunta sarcásticamente recostado en el sofá.

Cuddy lo mira por encima de su hombro, pega un suspiro y se acomoda el mechón de pelo que tenía en la frente.

-_Tengo un proyecto de familia junto a Jerry._

_-Ah! Era eso, y por qué no te has acordado de ese proyecto cuando estabas en mi cama._

_-Te das cuenta siempre el mismo hijo de pu…_

_-Por favor, quiero saber._

Ella lo mira, no lo podía creer, él estaba pidiendo "por favor" pero no de una forma simplista.

House quería hablar como una persona adulta! Estaba siendo sincero.

_-De veras quieres saber o lo dices para que se me pase el enojo?_

_-Cuddy, quiero saber todo!_

_-La última vez que te vi estaba atravesando el primer mes de embarazo, no lo sabía. Anteriormente ya me había pasado eso de que un mes no me viniera el periodo, así que no le di mucha importancia porque lo relacione con eso, además de que estaba entrando a la etapa pre menopáusica y con todos los acontecimientos que le siguieron después no le di mucha importancia._

Cuddy se ríe y mueve la cabeza

_-En que estas pensando?_

_-Creo que estoy en condiciones de decirte cuando según mis fechas, quede embarazada, quieres saberlo?_

House la mira embobado, le hace una leve sonrisa.

_-Me encantaría_

_-Fue el día, bueno, uno de los tantos días que me dejaste plantada._

_-Auch! eso fue… _

_-Cuando fue el homenaje que me hicieron y me entregaron un obsequio._

_-Sí, un miserable reloj de madera!_

_-Te acuerdas del obsequio_, _entonces también recordaras que me canse de llamarte preocupada sin saber que te había pasado y nunca me contestaste, pero que sin embargo a media noche llegaste a casa todo borracho, recuerdas ese día House?_

_- Aun borracho y todo, no te resististe a mis encantos y te deje embarazada. Soy un semental y no me mires así que me excito con mucha facilidad! _

Cuando Jerry regreso a casa, encontró completamente dormida a Lisa, tendría que esperar al día siguiente para charla al respecto…

**Continuara….**


	10. Chapter 10

**Gracias por seguir la historia, una y otra vez….**

Al otro día

Lisa se había levantado muy temprano y tomado un baño...tuvo una muy mala noche pensando en todo, su hijo, House, sus amenazas, sus burlas...

Preparaba el desayuno y ya había arreglado a la pequeña Rachel. Estaban los 3 sentados, pero en realidad, parecía que la pequeña estaba sola. Ellos solo se veían muy serios pero no podía abordar el tema frente la niña.

Llegó Marina y como no era día escolar, podría quedarse con Rachel.

_-Lisa salgamos, necesitamos estar tranquilos para poder charlar._

Ella no objetó era obvio que las cosas serían de esa manera, tomó su bolso y salieron. Jerry se dirigió a un parque cercano, bajaron del auto y comenzaron a caminar.

_-Sabes que te amo gracias a Julia, te amo incluso antes de que tú aceptaras salir conmigo…lo recuerdas?_

Cuddy estaba callada

_-Pero aun a pesar de todo el amor que siento por ti y por tus hijos...no puedo soportar que tú no seas plenamente feliz._

_De todas maneras te lo tengo que preguntar, House es el padre, verdad?!_

Ella asintió con la cabeza, era obvio que él lo era, pero Jerry nunca la había presionada a confesarlo.

_-Eso nunca me importo pero ahora verlo otra vez._

_-Tienes razón Jerry no es justo que estemos en sintonías diferentes._

_-Hare lo que me pidas._

_-Perdón Jerry…solo….perdóname._

_-Lo entiendo._

_-No es que planee regresar con él, la verdad es que..._

_-Lisa no tienes que explicar nada... si llegas a arrepentirte sabes dónde encontrarme… Eres una mujer maravillosa, además de una muy buena madre y lo serás con este nuevo ser en tu vida._

Se dieron un tierno abrazo y finalmente, subieron al coche para regresar a casa.

Jerry paso un rato con Rachel jugando, y de hecho no quiso despedirse, simplemente como viajaba tanto quería eso pensara la niña y así lo pidió también Lisa.

Cuddy sabía que tenía que afrontar las cosas con House, pero necesitaba tomarse un tiempo. Sin embargo, recibía las llamadas de él, pero le pedía espacio para poder digerir toda la situación, en un principio se mostró cauteloso, pero al ya transcurrir los días se sentía ilusionado con la posibilidad de estar con ella.

Todavía no quería enfrentar a House, no en estas circunstancias.

Si, había cedido a la intimidad, la necesitaba, pero al punto de discutir por la manutención del hijo que esperaba, pelearlo o no, era demasiado...habían pasado dos semanas después de aquella noche, en la cual House había llegado y había modificado por completo la relación con Jerry…

Recién llegaba al 7mo mes de embarazo y se sentía ya algo cansada, eso era raro porque siempre

había cuidado de su cuerpo y no sentía que estuviera descuidándolo. Esa mañana en particular, le costó trabajo despertarse, levantar a Rachel, para que de manera oportuna, pueda irse con la mamá de una compañerita al kínder.

Ese día ella tenía previsto organizar cosas del cuarto del bebé...y al ir caminando del lobby al pasillo, sintió una presión terrible en su vientre...se asusto demasiado, siguió caminando y de pronto, volvió a sentir un fuerte dolor, ahí solo atino a recargarse en el mueble al lado, algo estaba muy mal, tomo el teléfono y pudo marcar el 911

...

_-Tengo una emergencia estoy en trabajo de parto...tengo 7 meses… vengan pronto… _y les dio la dirección...

House andaba malhumorado...no entendía porque Cuddy se empeñaba en no querer hablarle, no había querido asustarla, esa noche cuando por fin le confesó que él era el padre. Solamente quería molestarla, hacerle daño por medio de palabras, pero no podía... la amaba, quería gritárselo, pero tanto él, como ella eran dos orgullosos.

Quería, necesitaba definir todo, la vida de ambos, el futuro del bebé, pero tampoco era su intención forzarla...diablos, quería irse ya...decidió ir a buscar a emergencias un caso interesante, total ahí estaba Cameron, su eterna enamorada.

Estaba revolviendo los legajos y no veía nada q le llamase la atención.

_-House deja ahí, si no ayudas no estorbes._

_-Anda, te crees mucho porque controlas el área__. __T__ienes algo que me entretenga?__o veré solo tus pechos?_

Cameron se sonreía, aun recordaba el amor profundo que sintió por House, pero eso ya había pasado, su matrimonio con Chase iba mejor que nunca.

En eso estaban cuando llegaron corriendo unos paramédicos con una camilla.

_-Mujer de 43 años, con 7 meses en trabajo de parto, el feto se escucha con pequeños latidos. _

Tanto Cameron como House se acercaron.

Para sorpresa y angustia de ellos era Cuddy!

_-Lisa! Escucha…._

_-Perdió el conocimiento recién, cuando llegamos alcanzo a darnos sus datos y pedirnos forzosamente que viniéramos aquí, y pidiéramos por__el Dr. Gregory House._

El nefrólogo estaba muy inquieto y por primera vez en su vida realmente asustado.

Rápidamente corrió el rumor que estaba la ex decana en el hospital.

House dispuso que los mejores especialistas estuvieran con ella, porque él no podía, por más que quisiera, no podía.

Cuddy después de unas horas reacciono y se alarmo al encontrarse en un hospital y al borde de las lágrimas.

_-Que paso con el bebé?_

**Continuara….**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo muy cortito pero importante**

House se encontraba en una silla y no se había movido de ese lugar hasta que por fin ella recupero el conocimiento.

_-Tuviste una amenaza de aborto__pero afortunadamente pudieron parar el sangrado._

_Solo ahora tienes que pasar unos días aquí._

_-No puede ser! he tomado todos los cuidados necesarios._

_-Eso a veces no importa, Cuddy no eres joven y sabes que este riesgo existe a tu edad._

Se acercaba amoroso tocándole lafrente.

_-Tienes que descansar, duerme__, no te preocupes_, _aquí estaré._

Ella solo sonrió y cerró los ojos.

Avanzada su recuperación a los dos días le permitieron salir del Princeton, pero tendría que permanecer en cama el resto del embarazo.

Tenía a Marina, a su madre y hermana que estaban esperándola en casa, sería difícil pero necesario si quería que el bebé no peligrara.

...

Llegando a casa, House la acompañaba en la ambulancia...

_-No era necesario que vinieras_

_-Por qué no? tienes a alguien acá encerrado?_

_-Siempre con tus bromas..._

Su madre, Julia y Rachel salieron a recibirla, ella iba en la silla de ruedas, y sonrió brevemente.

La reacción de la familia hacia House no fue cordial, un hola y gracias y se dieron la vuelta

Eso no era novedad para el médico pero si quería estar junto a ella de nuevo, tendría que hacer mucho más para ganarse a la familia.

Después de ese susto, Cuddy siguió las indicaciones del médico, no quería arriesgar a su bebé y era consciente que House fue parte importante en la toma de decisiones ese día y estaba agradecida...

Por lo que cuando comenzó a recibir las llamadas de él, lo hacía sin dudar no había presiones, le llamaba, preguntaba por su salud, platicaba con Rachel y hasta le hacía bromas.

Hasta que un día cualquiera, le pidió poder visitarla, ella dudo pero accedió, tenia q ser una visita breve.

Llego después del hospital, y Marina fue la única que lo recibió con una gran sonrisa, ya que Arlene que se encontraba prácticamente instalada en la casa no miraba con buenos ojos la visita de House a su hija.

Saludo a Rachel con quien añoraba esos buenos momentos.

La niña es divertida...

Finalmente entro a la habitación de Cuddy. Ella estaba inquieta y no se sentía linda, no podía pararse sin ayuda y eso le molestaba

_-Hola! _

_-Como estas, te sientes bien?!__Él__se sentó al borde de la cama y tomó sus manos_

Lisa no las retiro y solo agacho la mirada

_-He querido tener esta conversación__desde que nos vimos__en New York_

_-House!_

_-Por favor, no me interrumpas...__Cuddy…__necesito que me perdones_ _por lo que hice aquel__día, necesito_ _que intentes olvidar_ _todo eso que te dolió tanto._

La endocrinóloga, dejaba escapar algunas lágrimas, no quería que House la viera, pero eso era imposible.

House le limpio sus mejillas.

Y Cuddy no salía de su asombro porque después de tanto tiempo el padre de su hijo, se mostraba vulnerable frente a ella.

_-Discúlpame no sabía lo que hacía__no sabía el daño que causaba__yo… _

_-House calla! no tienes que decir más,__por favor no quiero hablar de eso otra vez!_

_-Entonces, eso significa que..._

_-Significa que estamos_ _dando pasos de bebé_

House entendió que esto avanzaba, pero no podía presionar más...

**Continuara…**


	12. Chapter 12

Así trascurrieron las semanas previas al parto...

Incluso House asistió al último ecograma... y estaba emocionado aunque no lo demostraba.

_-Ese es el pene? Woouuwww mi hijo será un semental!_

_-Te pasas House, no hables así de James, que te está escuchando _

_- James!? James, es por él? Me encanta_

_- Si, se lo merece, siempre estuvo con nosotros, no te parece?_

House respondió con un solo movimiento de cabeza.

_-Pero James, nada de apodos. Cambiando de tema pero que sin embargo siguen girando alrededor de James. Vaya este niño sí que es popular y todavía ni salió de adentro del vientre._

_Cuddy algo en que pueda ayudarte para el gran día?..._

_-Tengo todo listo, maleta, ropa del bebé...creo que tengo todo controlado._

House asintió con la cabeza

Todo esto transcurrió en el dormitorio, donde el médico especialista

había ido a revisarla con todo y el equipo...

_-Muy bien Cuddy..._

_-Ah ya se, que me falta..._

House volteo...

_-Puedes llevarnos al_ _bebé a mí y al hospital?_

House sonrió...pero instantáneamente se puso serio.

_-Supongo que no me pedirás que participe en el parto__, __esas cosas no me gustan._

Ella lo mira desilusionada, todo era tan perfecto…

_-No House, no quiero que participes en el parto._

Habían pasado la navidad juntos, House había ido a lo de Cuddy a pasar el 25 de diciembre, ella lo había invitado, pese a su judaísmo y al ateísmo del nefrólogo, decidieron festejarlo para darle una alegría a Rachel ya que la niña se encontraba fascinada con Santa. Y solo estuvieron ellos cuatro, contando con "James" que estaba dentro del vientre.

_-Como te sientes_

_-Cansada, me duele mucho la espalda, creo que es de tanto estar acostada en la misma posición._

Se escucha como que alguien está abriendo la puerta de entrada, era Arlene

_-Hola, hay alguien en casa?!_

_- Acabo de escuchar a tu madre, creo que me iré. Mírame, cualquier cosa, a la hora que sea me llamas._

_-Te tomo la palabra._

_-Vuelvo mañana, a la salida del hospital voy a venir a estar contigo._

_-Nos vemos y por favor usa el maldito casco, quiero que mi hijo conozca a su padre._

_-Porque eres tan exagerada Cuddy, me das miedo!_

_…_

26 de diciembre a las 19.30

_-Hola Arlene como estas?_

_-No me ves, cuidando a mi_ _hija._

Acercándose a Arlene y con una sonrisa.

_-Como siempre mi ex suegra tan simpática._

_-No seas idiota e intenta enamorarla otra vez. Tal vez la estúpida de mi hija vuelva a hacerte caso._

_-Hey! no hables así de la_ _madre_ _de mi hijo._

Y sin decir más, entra al cuarto de Lisa

_-Como estas Cuddy__, __te dije que vendría._

La mira y dice

_-Choca los cinco! Pasamos la semana_ _39._

-_Lo sabía, sabía que lo recordarías._

House prácticamente gritando se acerca al vientre de Lisa

_-Claro que sí. NIÑO LLEGA CUANDO QUIERAS, TE ESTAMOS ESPERANDO!_

Pasaron la tarde/noche charlando de todo un poco, nada especifico, hasta que Arlene se acerca al cuarto pregunta.

_-Greg podrías quedarte un rato con Lis, tengo que ir a buscar algo de ropa a casa, enseguida vuelvo._

_-No tengo problema, pero no te tardes mucho que no sé que voy a hacer si la panzona se siente mal._

_- Eeeeeeeyyyyyy estoy aquí, no me traten como si fuera un paquete._

_- Van a saber arreglárselas, los dos son médicos, ah Greg, te encargo una cosa muy importante, en lo posible intenta no destruir nada de esta casa por favor._

La miro frunciendo los ojos.

_-No prometo nada!_

Arlene salió de la habitación dejándolos solos.

_-Voy a tratar de dormir un rato, a tratar de descansar lo más que pueda porque sé que cuando llegue el bebé no voy a poder pegar un ojo._

_-Me parece bien, voy a estar en el living, mirando televisión, cualquier cosa me llamas y estoy aquí._

**Continuara…**


	13. Chapter 13

Pasaron las horas y Arlene llama a la casa de Cuddy.

_-Al fin te dignas en llamar, también tengo cosas que hacer, tuve que suspender mi agenda de hoy por ti Arlene._

_-Hay, pobre de ti, cállate y pásame con Lisa._

_-No se va a poder, ella está durmiendo._

_-Despiértala entonces._

_-No_

_-Dije que la despiertes ahora._

_-Y__a__ sé a quien salió_ _de insistente tu hija._

Va al cuarto y despierta muy suavemente a Lisa

_-Es la pesada de tu madre, insiste en hablar contigo_

_-Que paso? _

Arlene se encontraba al teléfono escuchando todo.

_-Dile a ese cretino que ya lo escuche, mira mi amor no voy a poder ir hoy, no me siento muy bien._

Sentándose muy delicadamente en la cama.

_-Que te sucede?_

_-Nada corazón, es que yo también estoy un poco cansada, me duele mi cadera. Dile al padre de tu hijo que lo tienes cerca que se quede solo por hoy__. __Te prometo que mañana temprano estaré por allí _

_-Pero... No me hagas estos_

_-Hija entiéndeme a mí también, no seas egoísta, también necesito descansar. Lisa estas por llorar?_

Enjugándose el llanto, estaba muy sensible por esos días, ella no era así, se sentía rara.

_-No voy a llorar Arlene! Que tengas buenas noches_

Y cuelga el teléfono.

Sin entender nada la mira extrañado.

_-Que paso Cuddy, estas por llorar? _

_-NO, NO ESTOY POR LLORAR! _

_-Okey ya entendí, no estás por llorar, quieres un vaso de agua?_

_-Perdón, si quiero._

Creo que Cuddy da miedo, temo que en cualquier momento gire la cabeza como en el Exorcista y baje las escaleras como en aquella película. Que le abra dicho Arlene para que se ponga así?

_-Aquí tienes_

_-Gracias_

_-Rachel va a dormir hasta mañana?_

_-Sí, porque lo preguntas?_

_-Por curiosidad… Arlene a qué hora dijo que venía?_

Cuddy comenzó a llorar y House se asusto.

_-Que te pasa, te duele algo, te sientes mal, porque lloras?_

_-Es que nadie me quiere! me siento fea, gorda, encima me tratan como a un paquete. _

House se sienta al lado de ella intentando no reírse de ternura que le provoco al escucharla hablar así.

_-Para mi eres la mujer más increíble que he conocido en mi vida... siempre serás la mujer más increíble que he conocido en mi vida__. _

Se están a punto de besar, cuando

_-House, quiero hacer pis_

_-Ahora?! okey! te ayudo_ _a ir al baño…_

Eliminando de esa manera cualquier tipo de romanticismo.

Volviendo otra vez a la cama.

_-Tengo que pedirte_ _un gran favor._

-_Si esta a mi_ _alcance te lo hago. _

_-Podrías quedarte solo por esta_ _noche?_

_-Lo sabía, lo venia presintiendo, déjame decirte que tu madre es una arpía!_

Ella estaba por volver a llorar.

_-Te das cuenta si no fuera porque estoy así... tú también te hubieras ido._

_-__Por favor se mas racional, quieres otro vaso de agua!?_

_-No, quiero dormir._

_-Está bien, cualquier cosa me llamas, voy a dormir en el living, tu puerta la voy a dejar entreabierta así te puedo oír. _

_-Porque no quieres dormir conmigo, tan fea te parezco?_

La mira y ríe

-_De verdad quieres que me acueste contigo?_

_-Si quiero, pero quiero_ _que te acuestes ahora._

Ya acostados, ella le comienza a dar apasionados besos en el cuello y le susurra al oído.

_-Los dos sabemos que ya paso el riesgo_ _de aborto_

House responde tibiamente a los besos, de pronto da un largo suspiro.

_-No puedo, espera que me concentro._

…

_-No voy esperar toda la noche._

_-Espera._

_-Y?!_

_-Definitivamente, no, no me puedo concentrar, perdón._

_-Ya está, ya se me pasaron las ganas__, __dime que no te excito más y no te molesto. _

_-No digas eso, bien sabes que me excitas y mucho, te lo he probado muchas veces antes de que quedes embarazada y después, pero ahora no puedo, no sé por qué._

_-Y si tal vez?_

_-No creo Cuddy, perdón._

A ese punto ya estaba frustrada.

_-No te olvides de apagar el velador, hasta mañana. _

_-De acuerdo._

Se sentía el tipo más feliz de la tierra, aunque ella le esté dando la espalda

_-Abrázame ahora, que tengo frio!_

House sonriendo abrasado a la única mujer que podía hacerle perder la cabeza. Se durmió a su lado.

**Continuara….**


	14. Chapter 14

**Muchas gracias por la paciencia y los bellos comentarios… espero que les guste como se va desarrollando el fic.**

Era domingo 27 de diciembre, 03. 15 de la madrugada cuando Lisa despertó mojada y sintiendo una fuerte presión en el vientre.

_-House…despierta, House._

_-Mmmm, déjame dormir_ _un rato mas, es muy temprano para tus antojos._

Este se gira dándole la espalda a Cuddy.

_-Despierta….House!_

Sin dejar de moverlo para que se despierte, hasta que lo consigue. House queda sentado

_-De acuerdo, dime qué pasa._

Lo mira y espeta.

_-La cama esta mojada y hay dos posibilidades, o me hice pis o rompí fuente._

Él la quedo mirando incrédulo hasta que levanto el acolchado y vio que efectivamente las sabanas estaban mojadas del lado de Cuddy.

_-Okey, calmémonos._

Le decía sin poder encontrar sus pantalones.

_-Estoy calmada._

Respiraba como tantas veces lo había practicado en sus clases de yoga para futuras mamás y se daba ánimos. _Tú puedes hacer esto_. Mientras se dirigía al baño a darse la ultima ducha, antes de traer a su hijo al mundo.

Hasta ese momento todo era en absoluta calma. Subieron a Rachel al auto, buscaron el bolso, los papeles, se miraron fijamente a los ojos, House rompiendo el hielo.

_-Ni se te ocurra pensar que voy a participar del parto, por más que sea mi hijo._

_-Te encargaste de dejármelo_ _en claro House_

Ellos subieron al auto y partieron rumbo al Princeton.

Mientras manejaba decidió llamar a su amigo.

_-Te veo en 15 minutos en el Princeton, Cuddy está en trabajo de parto._

Wilson estaba dormido, sin entender lo que le acababa de decir.

_-Pero…_

_-Ponte lindo porque vas a participar del parto como mi representante._

Lo miraba con odio, mientras practicaba la respiración.

_-Llama a mi madre ahora!_

_-Cálmate Cuddy, creo que estas un poco violenta._

_-House llama a mi madre AHORA!_

_- Porque gritas, ya entendí._

Marca el número de Arlene.

_-Hola, ex suegra y abuela de mi futuro heredero, como estas, estas muy ocupada? Porque estamos camino al Hospital, tu hija cree que tiene contracciones y ya no se qué pensar. _

Le saca el teléfono.

_-Mamá te necesito, prometo que te voy a esperar, pero necesito que vengas, por favor, no me dejes sola en esto!_

House la miro pensativo,

_-Podrás aguantar con las piernas cerradas?_

_-Hazme otro favor y cállate House!_

_-No entiendo porque estas enojada_

_-Estoy con dolor, por si no te has dado cuenta y apúrate que voy a parir en el maldito auto!_

Llegando al hospital, las enfermeras, saludan a la ex decana, que se encuentra en silla de ruedas, esta siempre con amabilidad, responde a los saludos. Cuddy les pide si por favor la cuidaban a Rachel, que Wilson de un momento al otro estaba llegando, era solo mirarla ya que la niña seguía dormida como si nada pasara a su alrededor.

Tanto era el aprecio que tenían por ella que ninguna le pudo decir que no, además Rachel era divina, inclusive el enfermero Jeffrey, que detestaba a los niños tanto como a House, le podía negar a Cuddy algún favor.

También ya los estaba esperando el obstetra, que los hizo pasar a uno de los consultorios.

_-Lis como estas? Veamos hace cuanto están teniendo las contracciones…_

_-Por favor Tom este ya quiere nacer._

Mientras Cuddy se aferraba fuerte presionando los brazos de la silla de ruedas, por las contracciones la ayudan a subir a la camilla y le hacen un ultrasonido.

_-Okey se escucha perfecto, relájate respira hondo, voy a hacerte tacto para ver cuán dilatado tienes el útero._

_-Espero que no lo_ _disfruten!_

Los dos lo miran a House sin poder creer lo que acababa de decir, sin embargo el obstetra siguen con su trabajo.

_-Tienes 9 de dilatación!_

Cuddy se mira con House y este le susurra al oído

_-Di que anoche no tuvimos sexo porque sino lo tenias en tu casa._

_-Escúchame Lis ahora vamos a ir a la sala de partos, este bebé ya no quiere esperar más ahí dentro, está ansioso por nacer._

Las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos

_-Tom mi madre no ha llegado todavía_

El obstetra la mira extrañado.

_-Como doctora sabes que los partos no esperan a nadie, además, lo tienes a House, él participara del parto verdad?_

House agacha la cabeza y no contesta, en ese instante le volvió el dolor en la pierna.

_-Prefiero que lo_ _haga mi madre._

_-Bien sabes que en estos momentos no se trata de preferencias._

_-Tienes razón, no te preocupes, es hora de conocer a mí hijo. _

Se la escucha decidida

Mirando a House

_-Cuando llegue mi madre dile…. mejor no digas nada!_

_-Te estaré esperando aquí afuera._

_-Haz lo que quieras House. No quiero recibir a mi bebé molesta, si quieres quedarte a esperarme, hazlo, si quieres ir a tu casa pues ve, en fin, haz lo que quieras._

La mira sin poder decirle nada mientras se la llevan por el pasillo a sala de partos.

Wilson se acerca a House tocándole el hombro y sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

_-Perdón acabo de llegar, como está Cuddy?_

_-Acaba de entrar a sala de partos_

_-Y tú qué haces aquí, porque no estás con ella?_

_-No puedo_

_-Qué?! House… por una vez en tu perra vida deja ese puto egoísmo de lado, la mujer que tú dices amar, está sola en esa habitación tratando de traer a tu hijo al mundo._

_-Wilson vamos a tomar un café. _

_Me está doliendo mucho la pierna y el ibuprofeno no está ayudando mucho. Creo que tendría que volver al vicodyn no te parece, tú qué dices? ya que tienes una opinión formada para todo._

_-Ese dolor no viene de tu pierna, ese dolor viene de tu consciencia._

_-Wilson, necesito tomar un maldito café._

**Continuara…**


	15. Chapter 15

En la sala de parto.

_-Ya no hay tiempo de ponerte la epidural el niño podría correr riesgo, vas a tener que parir a la antigua, lo siento pero está totalmente dilatado tu útero. Lo que si voy a pedirte es que trates de no gritar porque se van a ir todas tus fuerzas._

_-No doy más, duele mucho._

_-Lisa en estos momentos soy tu mejor amigo, confía en mí, necesito más gasa! _

El médico que les llevo las gasa se quedo al lado de Cuddy, le agarra la mano y le dice al oído

_-Puedes hacerlo!_ ella lo mira, ve ese azul inconfundible de sus ojos. Él se saca el barbijo porque hace mucho calor en esa sala, a pesar de su temor decidió asistir al parto de su hijo a último momento, no era justo que Cuddy este sola en estos momentos.

Mientras el obstetra seguía dándoles las indicaciones.

_-Bien Lisa a la cuenta de tres puja con todas tus fuerzas!_

_1, 2,3_

_Muy bien Lis, otra vez!_

_1, 2, 3, Aguarda mis indicaciones!_

House le hablaba al oído.

_-Concéntrate, dentro de poco conocerás a este bebé que tanto deseaste!_

Llorando

_-No puedo, no puedo más!_

El obstetra intentaba tranquilizarla

_-Escúchame Lisa esta coronando la cabeza del niño ahora vas a tener que pujar con todas tus fuerzas._

La cara de House es una mezcla entre sorpresa y alegría.

_-Tú siempre puedes todo, además, eres mi chica y mi chica no abandona diciendo que no puede más_.

Tom le avisa que ya entraron a la parte final del camino.

_-Lisa, Lisa escucha, no te angusties, venimos bien, ahora lo que vas a hacer es ayudar a tu hijo a nacer, quiero que pujes por última vez con todas tus fuerzas._

Ella, mientras esta pujando, estrujar la mano de House con todas sus fuerzas dejándole los nudillos blancos y lanzando un grito de dolor. Al instante se escucha un llanto ensordecedor que inunda toda la sala. Es el llanto de James House quién salió al mundo el día 27 de diciembre a las 06.00 de la madrugada, tan puntual como su madre.

El parto fue rápido y agotador, solo 20 minutos.

Esta bañada en sudor y lágrimas cuando escucha a James llorar, tiene las mejillas rojas de hacer tanta fuerza, está cansada y aun así se ve radiante!

_-El padre desea cortar el cordón?_

House agarra las tijeras y le comienzan a temblar las piernas, jamás se imagino en su miserable vida estar presenciando este momento, tan raro para su lógica. Esta clase de sensación la vivía solamente la gente que era feliz, y ser feliz le estaba negado al gran doctor, hasta este momento en el que lo vio por primera vez, solamente pudo tocarle la mano cuando las enfermeras se acercaron y lo llevaron a limpiar. Se acerco a Cuddy la miro

_-Te admiro!_

Ella le respondió con una leve sonrisa

_-Quiero conocer a mi bebé_

Las enfermeras se acercan y lo colocan sobre su pecho.

Le hablaba en voz baja, el bebé tenía un ojito cerrado y el otro abierto

_-Hola, eras tú, el que estaba dentro mío, el que pateaba cuando escuchaba la voz de Rachel, eres hermoso amor._

Lo mira al padre, este estaba sin poder decir una palabra, sacándole fotos.

_-House te comieron la lengua los ratones? verdad que es hermoso_

House se detiene, tragando saliva no lo podía creer.

_-Es perfecto!_

_-Agarra al bebé, no me siento bien, creo que me voy a desm…._

Unas horas después en el cuarto de maternidad.

_-Al fin despertó la bella durmiente_

_-Que paso, donde esta James?_

_-Vamos por partes, paso que bajo tu presión por todo el esfuerzo que hiciste y James está durmiendo a lado tuyo, si giras tu cabeza lo vas a encontrar en su cuna._

_-Pero como esta, ya le hicieron los análisis, está todo bien?_

_-Por dios santo Cuddy cálmate!_

_-Respóndeme lo que te pregunte House_

_-Es un niño perfectamente saludable, lo único que ahora tiene que hacer comer, dormir y también ensuciar muchos pañales._

La familia y los amigos comenzaron a llegar uno tras otro, incluso llego la madre de House, Blythe ofendida con su hijo que le comento la existencia de su nieto días antes de que este naciera

El encuentro con Cuddy fue muy tierno.

_-Mamá, cuando llegaste?_

_-Como estas mi corazón (dándole un beso) muchas felicidades, ya me había resignado a la idea de que nunca me darías un nieto. _

Acercándose y saludándola cálidamente.

_-Felicidades! así que tú eres, la madre de mi nieto, la famosa Lisa Cuddy._

Quedo sorprendida frente a ese comentario.

_-Y cuál es el nombre de esta belleza?_

_-Se llama James, nada de Jim o Jimmy, James así como suena._

_-Okey, me quedo claro, le pusieron así por Wilson?_

Los dos sintieron con la cabeza

_-Y que dijo él homenajeado?_

_-Todavía no lo sabe porque anda de niñero con Rachel._

Entro la enfermera pidiéndole a House que se presente a terminar de firmar unos papeles en administración.

_-Ya vengo y cuidado con lo que dices Blythe, que te conozco hace años._

Al fin se encontraban las dos solas para charlar tranquilas.

_-Me quede pensando en lo que has dicho, famosa, por qué?_

_-En las escasas conversaciones personales que tuve con Greg, en estos años siempre aparecías tú de una u otra manera, incluso a veces sin quererlo él terminaba hablando de ti. Una vez me anime a preguntarle que sentía por ti y nunca me respondió. Siempre intuí que él sentía algo por su decana pero jamás me lo confesaría. Pobre hijo mío, siempre tan tonto al no querer mostrar sus sentimientos._

_Sin embargo, también me he enterado que él había destruido tu casa y que decidiste desaparecer de su vida por un tiempo. Lisa, te pido perdón en nombre de Greg. _

Cuddy solo se limitaba a escucharla y recordar todo.

_-Te voy a estar toda mi vida agradecida de que teniendo las suficientes razones para hacerlo, no le quitaste sus derechos de padre._

_-Todo eso ya lo hablamos con él, por un momento se me cruzo esa idea por la cabeza, pero bueno hoy junto con el día de la adopción de Rachel son los más felices de mi vida._

_-Puedo levantar a mi nieto_

_-Por supuesto, no nos conocemos pero creo que vas a llegar a ser una excelente abuela_

House estaba entrando a la habitación

-_Hijo, lástima que tu padre no haya estado vivo para conocer a su nieto_

_-Es mejor así Blythe._

_-Bueno Lisa, también tú serás una excelente madre, y sea cual sea la relación que tengas de ahora en mas con Greg, siempre, escúchame bien, siempre podrás contar conmigo pase lo que pase._

_Ahora me estoy yendo, espero_ _que lleves a casa a mi nieto algún día antes que me muera._

Le da un beso en la frente a Lis le susurra un gracias al oído, saluda a su hijo, deja acostado a su nieto en la cuna, y saliendo, Greg le recrimina.

_-Acabo de volver y tú ya te vas, que mala madre que eres Blythe!_

_-Tengo cosas que_ _hacer hijo, charlamos en la semana._

Blythe lo mira desafiante a su hijo y sale.

Cuddy mira la escena de madre e hijo sorprendida.

_-Intuyo que tu madre es una gran persona._

_-Que te dijo? _

_-No es asunto tuyo, qué hora es?_

_-Son las 13.15, precisas algo?_

_-Has podido descansar?_

House no podía dejar de mirar a su hijo.

_-Estoy bien!_

**Continuara…**


	16. Chapter 16

**Gente mil perdones por la tardanza es que estoy a las corridas, cuando pueda vuelvo a actualizar otra vez.**

**Capitulo larguito, espero que les guste, saludos!**

Wilson entra al cuarto y le da un fuerte abrazo a Cuddy.

_-Muchas felicidades, como estas, como te sientes?_

_-Extraña, así me siento, rara, pero feliz _(mirando la cuna) _tú no piensas felicitar al padre?_

_-Me extraña que me hagas esa pregunta, fui el primero en hacerlo! Y cuál fue el nombre que decidieron finalmente ponerle a este bello niño?_

Se miran los dos

-_En este humilde acto…_

_-House!_

_-Muy a mi pesar…._

_-Basta….Wilson, el bebé se llama James._

El oncólogo no lo podía creer.

_-MENTIRA!_

_-La estas tratando de mentirosa?! Cuddy te está tratando de mentirosa!_

Wilson se encuentra sorprendido.

_-Me emociona mucho saber eso, se lo pusieron por mí?_

_-Y por quien más? Siempre has estado con nosotros de alguna u otra manera, eres la persona en que confiamos ciegamente, te queremos_ _mucho!_

Al escuchar eso Wilson se emociono.

_-Yo también los quiero, pero no pensé que ustedes pud…_

_-Ahy por dios Wilson! no puedo soportar ver llorar a más gente, con Cuddy y un bebé de tres kilos con pulmones por demás desarrollados, ya es suficiente, además ni que esto fuera un funeral, si es cierto, acabamos de tener a nuestro hijo. Más allá que todos piensen que James es la descendencia del mal y que con su llegada se perpetúa la dinastía_ _del terror no es para que…_

_-House no hables así de James, lo digo enserio._

A Cuddy no le hacía ninguna gracias escucharlo hablar así del bebé, pero, en estos momentos ella está feliz.

Seguían llegando las visitas con los regalos para el nuevo integrante, en este caso los empleados de House. Foreman quien estaba nuevamente en pareja con Trece, Taub y Chase.

_-Es muy lindo_

_-Por supuesto que_ _sí canguro, he creado la raza superior!_

House no se cansaba de repetirlo y Cuddy se estaba aburriendo de escucharlo.

_-Gracias Chase eres muy amable._

_-La verdad que sí, es el bebé más bonito que vi en años._

_-Trece quita tus manos, es muy_ _joven para ti, ya tienes a Foreman, confórmate._

Estuvieron charlando durante largo rato y después salieron todos en fila sin parar de tomar fotos.

_-Estoy muy cansada, fue un día agotador, porque no te vas a dormir, se nota que estas muy cansado, de veras, nosotros estaremos bien cuidados, solo ve a descansar._

_-No, porque luego me terminaras diciendo, "haz lo que tú quieras" _

Se ríe sin dejar de ponerse colorada.

_-House quiero que te vayas a dormir, me harías ese favor?_

_-Okey,me lo estas pidiendo como favor? si es así voy…O sea, ya me estas debiendo demasiados favores, pero no olvides que en algún momento me los voy a cobrar._

-_Necesito al padre de mi hijo con los cinco sentidos bien._

_-Mañana a primera hora estoy aquí, quieres que te traiga algo?_

_-No, estoy bien, sabes_ _lo que quiero, es que descanses._

La noche transcurrió sin sobresaltos, lo único complicado era que a James cada dos horas había que alimentarlo.

Acercándose a la cuna.

_-Buen día, como durmió mi engendro favorito? _

_-Lo normal, se despertó cada dos horas, tiene muy buenos pulmones y no lo llames engendro ya te lo he dicho House_

_-Lo de engendro va para ti, él es James, recuerdas?!_

_-Gracias por resaltar que estoy físicamente destruida._

_-Tranquila Cuddy, hace 24 horas que pariste, no pretendas ser una modelo cachonda en estos momentos._

_-Tú siempre sabes cómo levantarme el ánimo._

_-No te enojes, es una broma._

_-Ganas de discutir no tengo House, quiero estar tranquila._

_-No es mi intención discutir contigo es_ _solo…_

_-Basta! no quiero seguir hablando. _

_-Okey si necesitas algo llama a mi oficina, estaré allí._

_-Porque te vas!?_

House la mira extrañado.

_-Porque no quieres hablar conmigo, no quieres que te diga nada, y la verdad es que no pienso quedar mirando a un niño que tiene 24 horas fuera del vientre y se la pasa durmiendo?_

_-El niño del que hablas, es tu hijo._

_-Y en ningún momento lo he negado._

_-Sabes que House, si, ve a tu oficina, quédate ahí y haz…_

_-Si ya lo sé "haz lo que tú quieras" _

House sale, Lisa se queda pensativa en la habitación.

A la tarde House vuelve a pasar

_-Se ha pasado el enojo?_

_-House lo estuve pensando, y creo que tendríamos que acordar sobre el régimen de visitas y la manutención de James, tratemos de arreglarlo entre nosotros para no llegar a instancias legales._

Quedo sorprendido, no lo podía creer, hace menos de 48 estaban dando "pasos de bebé" y ahora ella le habla de régimen de visitas y todo eso. Pero que le podía sorprender de Lisa Cuddy, así es ella, cuando lo abandono tampoco se lo veía venir, pero esto era una bomba.

Trata de tranquilizarte, no demuestres desesperación.

_-Me parece lo más sensato, quiero lunes miércoles y viernes, y domingo por medio. Lo de la manutención habría que charlarlo con mi contadora, estás de acuerdo?_

Cuddy quedo perpleja, no lo podía creer, no sabía cómo reaccionar, se ve que ya lo tenía todo en la cabeza.

Dile lo primero que se te ocurra

_-Mejor domingo por medio._

_-Te lo acabo de proponer. _

_-Perdón no te había prestado atención, que fácil fue…esto es bueno…estoy contenta!_

_-Tú lo decidiste así, yo solo lo respete._

_-Otra cosa, si a alguno de los dos, justo ese día le surge algo, pues no sé, por ejemplo si a mí me surge un compromiso y si tú puedes, podrías quedarte con James. Tratemos de ser unos padres presentes._

_-Trataría que_ _mis compromisos no sean eso días, pero uno nunca sabe qué tipo de compromisos se nos pueden presentar._

Tenía una sensación rara en el estomago.

_-Estamos progresando._

_-Creo que ya es hora, tengo que volver a la oficina._

Se acerco a la cuna de James, dándole la espalda a Cuddy, lo levanto y lo puso contra su pecho, cerro sus ojos, sintió los latidos de su corazón, olía la cabeza de su hijo y escucho su respiración, que le parecía música para los oídos, lo volvió a acostar en la cuna y salió de la habitación sin decir una sola palabra.

Cuddy quedo tristemente sorprendida, ni en un millón de años pudo ni siquiera imaginar la contestación que le había dado House.

Sin embargo el nefrólogo no paraba de pensar y darle vueltas a la situación vivida minutos antes.

_Porque eres tan perra Cuddy, porque me haces ilusionar y luego te esfumas, porque tiras todo por la borda?_

_Maldita pierna otra vez apareció el dolor!_

**Continuara….**


	17. Chapter 17

Arlene llego cuando House estaba saliendo de la habitación y este solo la saludo con un movimiento de cabeza.

_-Que paso Lisa, estas bien, como estas el pequeño James?_

_-Eh, perdón que me dijiste?_

_-Si James está bien? Por lo visto tu no lo estas, que paso, que te dijo Greg?_

_-James y yo estamos bien mamá porque lo preguntas?_

_-Porque recién vi salir a Greg, discutieron?!_

Había quedado mirando un punto fijo y hablando por inercia.

_-No, para nada, solo estábamos acordando el régimen de visitas y la manutención del niño._

_-Que, como régimen de visitas? Pero tú que le dijiste Lisa, pídele intentarlo otra vez. _

_A Rachel la has adoptado_ _tu sola, sin ninguna persona a tu lado y te fue muy difícil, pero James tiene un padre. _

_Fue él, seguro que se sintió incapaz de hacerse cargo de una familia, espera que iré a hablar, me va a escuchar, no se abandona a una mujer a horas de que esta haya parido, eso no es de hombres, claro que ese maldito_ _va a tener que darme una explicación!_

_-Mamá te puedes callar por favor y me puedes escuchar._

_-No, porque seguro que vas a justificarlo como siempre haces._

_-Yo le plantee lo del régimen de visitas y por favor no te metas, este no es asunto tuyo._

La cara de Arlene se transformo al escuchar la explicación de Lisa.

_-Como que tu se lo planteaste Lisa, porque?_

_-Te lo repito, este no es asunto tuyo por favor, te pido encarecidamente que no te metas, por favor, no quiero seguir hablando del tema, estoy un poco agotada._

_-Como que no quieres que me meta!? Estas manejando a tu antojo el futuro de mi nieto._

_-Deja de dramatizar y no te metas en mis asuntos._

_-Sabes que Lisa… me ofendes. En estos momento me voy a ir, cuando recapacites y te calmes un poco me llama okey!_

_-Mamá, no te ofend…._

_-Así no Lisa, me voy, tu hermana en una hora viene con los niños y trae a Rachel para que conozca a su hermano. Los dos corren la misma suerte, va a crecer sin un padre al lado._

_-Eres consciente que estas dramatizando todo, House va a estar presente en la crianza de James_

_-No es lo mismo y no quiero seguir hablando del tema, la sensación que me llevo de esta habitación es de decepción, cuando te calmes nos vemos y charlamos._

_-Lo siento por ti, pero es una decisión tomada._

Arlene sube directamente al piso del nefrólogo. House está leyendo unos artículos en su escritorio, cuando ve a su ex suegra entrar a su despacho.

_-Pregunto, tu no piensas hacer nada y no te haga el desentendido que Lisa muy livianamente ya me lo ha dicho todo, hacerse los modernos a esta altura de la vida, por favor!_

_-Que quieres que haga Arlene, que la obligue a estar conmigo?_

_-Si es necesario, porque no?!_

_-Déjame decirte algo, estas tan loca como tu hija._

_-Di lo que quieras, por mi nieto soy capaz de humillarme y venir a hablar contigo aun no soportándote_

_-Te sientes bien?!_

_-Creo que ya no la amas, ella se abra dado cuenta y tal vez no quiere nada contigo, no quiere volver a sufrir a tu lado._

_-Puede ser, tal vez ya no la amo, tal vez deje de amarla, pero si esta es la decisión que tomo la respeto. Sabes, estoy algo cansado de tu hija._

Arlene quedo perpleja por el comentario por House

_-Y desde cuanto respetas las decisiones ajenas si se puede saber?_

_-Desde hoy, pero no vuelvo a hacerlo más._

_-Sabes que idiota, no te creo ni un poco lo que dices._

_-Estas en todo tu derecho, no sé que mas decirte. _

House vuelve a retomar la lectura del artículo.

_-A mí no tienes que decirme nada, lo que tienes que hacer es levantar el culo de esa silla e ir a hablar con ella en este instante y decirle que quieres tener una familia._

_-Esperaras sentada porque eso no va a pasar. No sé si eso de tener una familia es lo que realmente quiero._

Parecía que el nefrólogo se estaba sincerando.

_-Eso es lo que quieres Greg, pero no te animas, tienes miedo, estas aterrorizado por dentro, pero déjame decirte algo y con esto me voy "el que abandona no tiene premio"_

El día se estaba yendo, eran las 18.30

Julia había llegado con sus hijos y con Rachel para que esta conozca a su nuevo hermanito, se había cruzado con House. Él también se dirigía hacia la habitación de Cuddy

_-Como es? me muero por conocerlo, como esta Lisa? Niños aquí conmigo…_

_-Tu hermana está bien y él es un bebé parecido a todos los otros bebés cuando nace._

_-Siempre el mismo simpático_ _House._

_-Gracias, todo el mundo me dice lo mismo, la simpatía es uno de mis atributos, no te cuento cual es el principal porque_ _están los niños, además eso_ _pertenece exclusivamente a tu hermana._

Entrando junto a los niños al cuarto de Cuddy.

Cuando Rachel ve a su mamá, esta se emociona

_-Hola amor como has estado?_

_-Bien mami, porque estas acostada, te duele la pancita?_

_-No, Rach te acuerdas que yo tenía un bebé dentro de mi vientre, al cual tú le hablabas todos los días. House ven!_

_-Si mami._

_-Bueno, amor ese bebé hoy decidió salir de mi vientre, y está durmiendo en su cuna._

_-Lo puedo_ _ver?_

House levanta a James de la cuna y se lo pasa a Cuddy, en ese momento hacen por primera vez en toda la tarde un rápido contacto visual y Julia sube a Rachel a la cama así ve al nuevo integrante más de cerca.

_-Rachel, te presento a tu hermanito, se llama James, tu lo vas a cuidar?_

_-Sí, hola James soy Rachel._

Julia que miraba de lejos no pudo contener las lágrimas con la imagen que estaba viendo, estaba muy contenta por su hermana.

_-Eres una súper mamá Lis, te amo hermanita, estoy muy orgullosa de ti._

_Ahora quiero tener en mis brazos a mi querido sobrino. _

Julia se encontraba fascinada con el nuevo integrante de la familia.

_Hola James como estas? soy tía Julia. Eres el bebé más lindo de este Hospital._

_Piensan realizarle la circuncisión? _

_-Ni loco pienso someter a James a eso. _

_-No lo hemos charlado todavía._

_-Yo no tengo nada que_ _charlar!_

_-House no te enojes fue un simple comentario, como nosotras pertenecemos a la colectividad, pensé tal vez que James…_

_-Mira Julia, respeto su religión, de hecho Wilson es judío, ustedes son judías pero de ahí a hacerle la circuncisión hay un abismo. Soy ateo, pienso mantenerme así hasta el día de mi muerte y me gustaría que mi hijo tenga derecho a elegir la religión que él mas prefiera, no quiero que se lo impongan desde afuera, si es ateo mejor para mi, pero que decida él._

Julia se quedo muda, no sabía que contestarle y Lisa por dentro se derretía cuando lo escuchaba hablar del futuro James.

Estuvieron charlando largo rato pero los niños ya se habían aburrido de estar sentados sin hacer nada

_-Hermanita me voy, porque estos ya están muy aburridos y aparentemente Rachel con sueño verdad nena?_

Rachel responde con un movimiento de cabeza, ella disfrutaba mucho estar con tía Julia y sus primos que la hacían reír.

_-Rachel, amor dentro de unos días voy a estar contigo._

_-Si mami, te voy a extrañar mami y a James y a House y a todos._

Se miran con House

_-Dentro de poquito vamos a llevar a James a casa, nos vas a esperar?_

Dándole un beso en la mejilla.

_-Sí,_

_-Nos vamos ahora o sino no salimos mas de aquí, Lis tenemos que hablar _(le susurra al oído cuando se despide)

Sale Julia con los tres niños del cuarto y solo queda House junto a ella.

_-Fue tu madre a mi oficina_

**Continuara…**


	18. Chapter 18

Pese a que últimamente no se esté actualizando o escribiendo nuevos fic´s Huddy en español, somos unas cuantas que prácticamente estamos encaprichadas en esta súper pareja que en estos últimos 8 años nos dio la televisión. A tod s l s huddyn s, salud!

Fueron 7 hermosos años.

Lo único que deseo por estos momentos, es que en el ultimo capitulo (el cual es mañana) de la serie que súper amar, nombren a Lisa Cuddy como una de las personas más importantes en la vida de Gregory House

Sin más les dejo la continuación de mi fic Huddy, gracias a tod s por tomarse unos minutitos y leerlo.

#huddytodavianotesupero

_-Fue tu madre a mi oficina…._

_-Lo sabía, y eso que se lo advertí, así es Arlene Cuddy, en su juventud le llamaban "la reina del drama"_

_-Definitivamente, haz salido a ella, déjame_ _decirte_ _que a mí me resulto divertida._

_-Gracias, tú siempre tan amable._

_-Lo sé, cuando te dan de alta? Como te sientes?_

_-No lo sé aun, no sé cómo me siento, es una mezcla de sensaciones, hoy fue un día muy agitado para todos._

House miraba a su alrededor todos los presentes florales que le habían mandado a Cuddy

_-Esto parece un cementerio de tantas flores que hay_

Mirando a su alrededor detenidamente

_-Es cierto, no sabía que tenía tantos conocidos._

_-O a lo mejor alguno pretenderá que le subas el sueldo, de acuerdo a cuan ostentoso sea cada arreglo floral que te envíen, no lo crees?_

Se dirige hastala cuna de James lo levanta y acaricia su cabeza, el bebé comienza a desperezarse.

_-Te queda bien la imagen, serás un buen padre House._

_-Como lo sabes, tienes la bola mágica o algo por el estilo?_

_-No lo sé, lo siento._

_-Es raro este sentimiento que tengo hacia él…en mi vida lo tuve por ninguna persona, no sé si agradecerte a medias o no_ _Cuddy. Sobre James, tenemos 50% de responsabilidad cada uno. Entonces tendría que agradecerte un 50% el otro 50 me felicitaría a mí mismo_.

_-Porque tienes esa costumbre de analizar absolutamente todo._

House mirando al niño.

_-Cuddy los dos estamos metidos en esta situación verdad?_

_-Sí, y estoy tan asustada como tú, pero vamos a estar bien. _

En esos momentos James comenzó a llorar

_-Que pulmones! Lo gritón lo ha heredado de ti y eso es muy molesto._

_-¿¡todo lo ha heredado de mi?!_

_-Bah´ todo no, definitivamente lo lindo lo ha heredado claramente de mí y lo otro también._

_-Pásamelo, que me voy a fijar si ensucio el pañal._

_-Ve niño con tu madre, todo tuyo!_

_-Como ha estado el hermoso bebé de mamá, haz dormido mucho no te parece?!_

James la miraba con los ojos entreabiertos, los cuales eran de un azul profundo igual que los de su papá.

_-¿Por qué le hablas? Sabes muy bien que no entiende nada de lo que le dices, de hecho hasta los…_

_-Ya lo sé, pero no me importa House, tampoco me importa ser racional pensando si él me entenderá o no. Me conformo con que me escuche y reconozca mi voz._

_-S__abes que estás loca, verdad?_

_-No, no estoy_ _loca. Estoy maravillada con él, lo ame desde que me entere del embarazo, durante, ahora al verlo y después. Es el verdadero hombre de mi vida!_

_-Sabes que eres extremadamente cursi?_

Cuddy sin prestar atención a lo que House le decía

_-Okey amor volvamos a lo nuestro, después de tremenda confesión al retorcido de tu padre, veamos que sorpresa tienes para mí._

House, la mira embobado y después mira al bebé, mientras Cuddy está por cambiar el pañal.

Será esto!...pensó el genio medico.

_-Woow James choca esos cinco amigo! Eso sí que lo ha heredado de mí!_

_-Presumido! Cámbialo, cámbiale el pañal._

_-Que!? No, no lo voy a hacer Cuddy. Eso no hacemos los "machos Alfa"_

_-Porque no!? A Rachel alguna vez le has cambiado el pañal_

_-Se había tragado una moneda y no quería que tú te enteraras…._

_-Que de todas maneras los hice porque vi la moneda en su pañal, recuerdas? _

_-Aun así Cuddy, no lo hare._

_-Está bien pásame el pañal, el oleo y el algodón_

_-Aquí tienes_

_-House en algún momento tendrás que cambiarle el pañal, como harás cuando este contigo, cuando lo tengas que llevar a tu casa?_

_-Contratare una niñera para…_

_-¿Cómo una niñera?_

_-Solo para que le cambie_ _los pañales, te_ _das cuenta mujer, nunca me escuchas!_

Cuddy, seguía hablándole al niño.

_-Listo amor, estas tranquilo ahora?_

_-Quieres que me quede un rato más, así descansas?_

_-Te agradezco, pero estamos bien._

_-Okey! paso mañana._

_-Nos vemos, que descanses._

_-Igualmente Cuddy._

House salió del PPTH a las 22.30 después de un día agotador, física y emocionalmente. Hace 24 horas atrás estaba acostado junto a Cuddy.

Al día siguiente llego inusualmente temprano, recordando que no le había comentado que había pedido "licencia por paternidad"

Cuando entro al cuarto no se encontraba ella ni el niño, solo una de las enfermeras que estaba cambiando las sabanas

_-Que paso, donde está Cuddy?_

_-Lo único que sé es que se llevaron al bebé a neonatología de urgencia_

House salió de la habitación con el corazón en la mano, apresurando el paso, intentando inútilmente correr. Hacia un día que lo conocía, pero ya no se imaginaba la vida sin él.

**Continuara…**


	19. Chapter 19

Entro a la sala de espera donde se encontraban Cuddy y Wilson; este último intentado consolarla. La endocrinologa se encontraba angustiada mientras lo escuchaba, hasta que levanto la vista y vio entrar a House. El nefrólogo se acerco a ella y la abrazo sin decirle una sola palabra. Cuddy rompió en un llanto cargado de angustia.

_-Solo fue un susto Cuddy, no fue tu culpa, sabes que estas cosas pueden ocurrir._

_-Pensé que se moría, hubieran visto como se puso, estaba morado, no podía respirar, le faltaba el aire. Soy una pésima madre, si no puedo evitar que mi hijo se ahogue cada vez que lo alimento soy una terrible madre!_

_-Cálmate, solo fue un susto, deja de echarte la culpa_

_-Por lo que pude ver, no hay líquido en los pulmones ni se presenta ningún tipo de lesión. _

_-Has visto los análisis?_

_-Sí, ya te puedes calmar, me pones nervioso con ese estigma de la culpa, eres tan judía._

_-Pues vete a la mierda House!_

En esos momento entra a la sala uno de los pediatras que atendió a James.

_-Que susto nos dio este niño! Lisa,supongo que te lo abran dicho y te lo vuelvo a repetir, no te sientas culpable de nada, es más, fuiste de vital ayuda dándole los primeros auxilios a tu bebé y lo sabes. Dicho esto, pasemos a lo que nos reúne aquí, o mejor dicho él que nos reúne aquí, James._

_Todos los análisis salieron bien, recién terminamos de realizarle unos estudios para constatar cómo se encontraban sus pulmones y efectivamente están bien, sin embargo se quedara en observación para ver como evoluciona._

_-Como en observación, por qué? Me acabas de decir que todo salió bien._

_-Los análisis salieron bien de acuerdo a los estándares pero estamos tratando con un bebé de un día de vida._

_-Perdón, entiendo, cuantas horas permanecerá en observación? _

_-24 horas Lisa_

_-Tanto!? No me hagas caso... Sé que tengo que calmarme._

_-Es bueno escuchar eso de tu boca_

_-Podemos entrar a verlo?_

_-Claro, pero solo un momento, ya conocen las reglas de Neo_

Justo sonó el bíper de Wilson, saliendo de la sala

_-Entren ustedes, tengo una emergencia, volveré más tarde vendré a ver a mi sobrino._

Entraron donde estaba James, agarrados de la mano sin darse cuenta.

Lo vieron en la incubadora, verlo así, tan frágil, provoco que Cuddy no pudiera contener sus lagrimas que caían una tras otra.

House la abraza y la acerco dulcemente a su pecho.

_-Va estar bien, te lo prometo._

_-No sé si podre volver a amamantarlo, tengo miedo que vuelva a ocurrir otra vez._

_-No volverá a pasar ya verás._

_-No lo sabes…_

Lisa paso todo el día al lado del bebé sin moverse, tampoco quiso que House la reemplace

Entrando Wilson a la sala.

_-Cuddy, tendrías que ir a descansar, comer algo, no lo has hecho en todo el día, el niño está bien._

_-Siento que si me voy lo estoy abandonando, además House no se encuentra, como para dejarlo con él._

_-Sabes donde esta?_

_-Le dije que se fuera, que me quedaría con James todo el tiempo que sea necesario. Pero no sé donde esta, supongo que estará en su casa_

_-Déjame decirte que House_ _estuvo todo el día en la sala de espera._

_-Porque no me lo dijeron?_

_-Él pidió que no te avisáramos. Lisa no quiero ofenderte, pero me permites decirte algo?_

Cuddy lo quedo mirando intrigada.

_-Soy toda oídos_

_-No alejes a House del bebé._

_-¿Qué!? Yo no lo alejo._

_-Sí que lo haces, estas creando tu vínculo con el niño, de hecho lo has creado por nueve meses, pero no estás permitiendo que House lo haga._

No podia creer lo que estaba escuchando, ella no lo veía de esa manera.

_-No entiendo, porque lo dices?!_

_-Sí que lo entiendes Lisa. Lo digo por lo de hoy, en todo el día no has salido, ni siquiera fuiste a comer._

_-Pero me criti…_

_-Déjame terminar por favor. Bien sabes que solamente una persona está autorizada a quedarse, tú haz permanecido aquí todo el día, por ende has impedido tal vez inconscientemente a que House este con él ._

_House se ha quedado esperando todo el tiempo, buscando alguna reacción que salga de de ti, una especie de confianza, que le otorgas al permitirle quedarse con James, que en definitiva es también su hijo. No quiero que te enojes. Tómalo como una crítica constructiva._

_-Yo confió en él _

_-Por lo menos hoy, no se ha notado esa confianza de tu parte._

Lo que decía Wilson era cierto, quedo pensativa agarrándose el rostro con una de sus manos.

_-Me prestas tu móvil para hacer una llamada por favor. Olvide el mío en el cuarto_

_-Okey! voy la cafetería y vuelvo_

_-Gracias Wilson_

Ring, ring

En el ascensor

_-Que quieres Jimmy, estoy saliendo._

_-House te necesito_

_-Cuddy, que paso?_

_-Nada grave, es que estoy algo cansada, quiero que vengas a reemplazarme. Necesito que vengas a cuidar a tu hijo por_ _esta noche._

House hizo una leve mueca, mientras escuchaba a Cuddy

_-Cuddy, justo hoy tengo la agenda muy complicada, de hecho tengo planes para esta noche, en la cual pienso festejar mi reciente paternidad con unas amigas._

Al transcurrir la comunicación ella se iba alterando cada vez más.

_-Okey House! No, espera, sabes una cosa, en 30 minutos que es lo que te tardas de tu casa o desde donde cuernos estés a este hospital te vienes. En 30 minutos quiero tu maldito trasero en este lugar junto a tu hijo._

_-Fíjate que tal vez no llegue en 30 minutos. Cuddy no te enojes_

_-Como quieres que no me enoje!_

Toc-toc golpean la puerta de vidrio, Cuddy se encontraba de espaldas, atenta a James, discutiendo sin darle importancia a quien entraba a la habitación.

**Continuara…**


	20. Chapter 20

_-Fíjate que tal vez no llegue en 30 minutos. Cuddy no te enojes que te arrugas, lasituación es la siguien…._

_-Como quieres que no me enoje! si te estoy pidiendo que hagas una cosa House… solo una._

_Contigo siempre es igual…ni siquiera tienes la descencia de respetar el nacimiento de tu hijo que ya piensas tener encuentros furtivos con tus "amigas de turno"!_

Toc-toc golpean la puerta de vidrio, Cuddy se encontraba de espaldas, atenta a James, discutiendo sin darle importancia a quien entraba a la habitación.

_-Hijo de puta…te encanta hacerme enojar, verdad?!_

_-Enojada te ves muy sexy._

_-¿Que tienes ahí?_

_-Ah si…esto, mientras me gritabas ferozmente y decias cosas agraviantes de mi persona, te traje la cena, porque seguramente no haz comido nada en todo el maldito día, no es así?! Además para que sepas lo dulce, hermoso y sexy que soy._

Lisa lo miro con extrañeza

_-Gracias,es…muy atento de tu parte._

House la mira y asiente con la cabeza

_-Ustedes como estas?_

_-Bien, durmió todo el día._

_-Cuddy cuéntame algo que no sepa._

_-Es probable que permanezca despierto unas largas horas._

_-Tu como te sientes?_

_-Bastante cansada, realmente_ _necesito dormir._

_-Lo has vuelto a amamantar?_

_-Sí, lo hice!_

_-Y no ha pasado nada. Te das cuenta eres una madre paranoica… pero te encargaras de ser la mejor._

_-House, ¿esto es una confesión?_

_-Tus malditas hormonas tienen la culpa, me haz contagiado. Ya vete antes que me arrepienta._

_-Lo ultimo y me voy, la mamadera se la_ _das cada dos horas._

_-Por dios ya lo sé, recuerdas que yo también soy médico. Adiós Cuddy, dulces sueños._  
-_Espera, adiós amor me voy un ratito no me extrañes._

_-Me pregunto si tendré que llamar a seguridad para que te saquen de aquí, o en su defecto a psiquiatría. _

_-Está bien, ya me voy, que odioso eres._

_-Adiós Cuddy, buenas noches. _

Quedando en el cuarto solo con James, el nefrólogo, sentía cierta incomodidad, gracias a ese niño por primera vez en la vida experimentaba un sentimiento extraño, un sentimiento que no era racional para su cabeza, pero que tampoco se podía definir con palabras.

Más de una vez le había dicho a su madre "puedo hacerlo mejor" sin embargo, era consciente que todo el mundo incluso él mentía. Pero esto era diferente, ante ese bebé indefenso en la incubadora House se sentía indefenso, la máscara de hombre duro se desvanecía, la miseria que sentía pasaba a segundo plano y el dolor que lo acompañaba hacia más de 10 años en su inútil pierna se reducía a un dolor soportable.

House pensó…

Como una persona tan chiquita puede generar todos estos sentimientos en mí.

Se acerco donde se encontraba James y le susurro

_-Te prometo que esta vez lo hare bien!_

Le hablaba con el corazón. Levanto una de las ventanitas de la incubadora, para poder acariciarle la mano a la única persona que amaba sin razón alguna. Este niño producía en su padre la misma clase de amor que sentía por su mamá pero era diferente, con Cuddy sabía que solo con amor no bastaba. James… James era otra cosa, este era amor sin condiciones, sin pedir nada a cambio.

House le acaricio la mano, frente a ese estimulo, a esa pequeña caricia el bebé le agarro un dedo.

Dicen que la primera vez que tu hijo te agarra un dedo, te tiene agarrado para toda la vida y este caso no seria la excepción.

James House con apenas dos días de vida había logrado lo que nadie pudo, dejar vulnerable y sin palabras, con lagrimas acumulándose en los ojos del gran doctor.

La noche había sido tranquila como era de esperarse. House le dio varios biberones y hasta había decidido cambiarle los pañales.

_-¡Si tu madre me viera en esta situación seguro diría algo por demás cursi!_

Eran las 9:30 cuando Cuddy entro al cuarto.

_-Perdón tarde, porque ya me han dado de alta y tenían que hacerme el ultimo chequeo. Te he llamado al celular, pero lo tienes apagado!_

_-Ah! Es verdad, no me había dado cuenta._

_-¡¿Qué casualidad, eso fue con intención?!_

_-Como…. Como piensas…. Como me crees capaz Cuddy_

_-Te conozco hace 20 años, no lo recuerdas?!_

_-Sí que has envejecido mujer_

_-¿Como ha dormido mi belleza?_

_-La verdad que no he dormido nada bien, este sillón es muy incomodo. Oh! Lo decías por él._

Intentaba contenerse la risa.

_-Te pasas House, sabes por quien lo digo._

_-Durmió muy bien, no hubo ningún contratiempo. Tú has descansado? Porque desde ahora a un par de largos meses no lo podrás hacer._

_-Te equivocas, descansare los días que lo lleves a tu casa_

_-Entonces… ¿sigue en pie lo del régimen de visitas?_

_-Si, claro…_

_-De acuerdo!_

Quedaron dentro de un silencio incomodo los dos, hasta que entro el pediatra con la corta historia clínica del niño.

_-A ver, se cumplieron las 24 horas de observación a James, los diferentes chequeos salieron todos bien. El último fue realizado hace 2 horas cumpliendo nuestras expectativas. Papá y mamá ya pueden llevarse a este hermoso niño a casa._

House asentía con la cabeza y Cuddy tenía una sonrisa que no le cabía en el rostro.

Recién pudieron salir del PPTH a las 11:30, a esa hora habían terminado de llenar todo el papeleo.

**Continuara…**


	21. Chapter 21

Todo el mundo saludaba y felicitaba a la ex decana en el trayecto que quedaba de su cuarto hasta la salida, también lo saludaban a House, pero las felicitaciones hacia él eran más tímidas ya que el nefrólogo disimulaba su emoción bastante bien. Todos querían conocer al bebé de House y Cuddy y habían coincidido que James era el niño más lindo de todo el PPTH.

Saliendo del Hospital se acerco a Cuddy el enfermero Jeffrey

-_Dra. Cuddy_

Lisa se da vuelta

_-Este es mi humilde regalo para tu bebé._

_-Oh! Jeffrey no te hubieras molestado, eres muy dulce. _

Cuddy pudo leer la notita que estaba pagada al envoltorio y le dio a Jeffrey una sonrisa.

_-Sabes, este es el primer regalo que recibe James, lo guardare con mucho cariño._

_-Mira que lo hice por ti porque si fuera por el padre…_

_-Jeffrey_

_-Okey y ahora que no eres mi jefa a ver cuándo traes de visita al pequeño._

_-Lo hare, muchas gracias_ _por el regalo._

_-No, no me agradezcas nada, yo tengo que agradecerte a ti, nunca te lo dije Cuddy, pero gracias por todos estos años y por darme una oportunidad, fuiste la mejor jefa que he tenido en mucho tiempo. En la vida te deseo solo lo mejor y ahora me voy porque no quiero llorar._

Se despiden

House ya había metido a James en el asiento de atrás y la estaba esperado con la puerta del auto abierta

_-Que quería?_

_-Me entrego un obsequio para James._

_-Ábrelo, veamos si tiene buen gusto._

_-No, esperemos, al llegar a casa lo abrimos._

_-Cuddy porque te gusta hacerte la misteriosa? _

_-Y tu porque eres tan_ _curioso?_

Cuddy no dejaba de pensar en aquellas tres simples palabras "Bienaventurado seas James"

Era cierto, esto había comenzado hace 20 años como una aventura, sin ninguna expectativa, solo pasarla bien una noche nada más, pero en medio hubo alejamientos, acercamientos, seducciones, pasiones, amores, llantos, locuras y decepciones, durante 20 años, todo un combo para una novela. Pero James con su nacimiento opacaba todo eso, él fue el broche de oro de esta historia.

Tal vez la relación con House estaba condenada al fracaso rotundo, tal vez este era el momento de dar un paso al costado. A pesar de todo, lo amaba, pero algo le decía que nunca podrían estar juntos si realmente querían ser felices.

James fue la finalidad del gran amor que alguna vez se tuvieron y de alguna u otra manera su hijo era bienaventurado en toda esta historia, porque él no fue planeado pero había sido concebido con mucho amor y era bienvenido a esta aventura que es la vida en sí, ya que la vida es eso, es toda una aventura y deseaba que su hijo se comiera la vida pedazos.

Tenía apoyada la cabeza en la ventana del auto e inconscientemente susurro

_-Bienaventurado_

_-¿¡Que?! me has dicho algo?_

_-No, solo estoy pensando en voz alta, eso es todo. _

_Raro de Wilson no lo vi en toda la mañana_

Ring, ring, ring

_-Estas comunicado telepáticamente con Cuddy? Hace dos segundos acaba de preguntar por ti. Estamos en camino a casa de Cuddy. Okey!_

Cuelga el teléfono.

_-Dice que pasara por tu casa más tarde….idota Wilson,me llamo para decirme solo eso._

Habían llegado a la casa de Cuddy

_-Qué raro, parece que no hay nadie, pensé que Rachel nos iba a estar esperando._

_-Ah! Es verdad me olvide de comentarte, uno de tus sobrinos tiene un acto escolar. Julia me dijo que apenas finalizase vendrían a saludar._

_-Está bien, pero mi madre podría haber traído a Rachel,no te parece?_

_-Respecto a eso no sé qué decirte Cuddy_

Descendieron del auto y caminaron hasta la puerta

_-Bueno amor, descansaremos hasta que llegue tu hermana._

House abre la puerta y enciende las luces antes que entre Cuddy con James

_-SORPRESA!_

James se asusto por el griterío pero siguió durmiendo como si nada y Cuddy estaba más que sorprendida, se encontraban todos sus seres queridos dándoles la bienvenida. Su familia, Wilson, los patitos de House, incluso se había quedado Blythe House para recibirla.

_-A mi no me mires, yo dije que era una mala idea desde el primer momento que tramaron todo esto._

Rachel se acerco a Cuddy

_-Mami le hice una carta a mi bebé, toma James._

_-Hermosa como has estado, te extrañe mucho, pero que linda carta y con un dibujo, que dibujito es?_

_-Estamos bebé James y yo mirando "barba marrón", te gusta?_

Suspiraba y miraba a House que se hacia el desentendido.

_-Me encanta Rach_

Cuddy se encontraba emocionada por tan buen recibimiento

_-¿Todos han traído regalos verdad?_

_-House!_

_-Qué? Simplemente estoy preguntando_

La reunión estaba concluyendo, había durado como tres horas y se notaba el cansancio en Cuddy. La primera que tomo la iniciativa en irse fue Blythe House ya que era la que más lejos vivía y así comenzaron a retirarse todos los invitados.

**Continuara…**


	22. Chapter 22

Los últimos que se encontraban en el interior de la casa de Cuddy eran Wilson que estaba con House en el cuarto del bebé y Arlene que estaba en el living junto a Lisa.

_-Parece que las cosas de ahora en más serán de esta manera._

Temía preguntar

_-Perdón de que manera?_

_-De la manera que tu impusiste Lisa, lo recuerdas?_

_-Sí, lo recuerdo!_

_-Me quedare unos días hasta que te recuperes bien y puedas adaptarte a criar a dos niños tu sola, siendo uno de ellos un recién nacido._

No se encontraba Lisa con ánimos para iniciar una discusión interminable.

_-Gracias madre, no_ _sé qué haría sin ti._

En el cuarto del bebé; este estaba durmiendo es su cuna

_-Y cuando te mudas?_

_-No lo hare._

_-¿Cómo que no lo harás? House porque te niegas a ser feliz aunque sea una vez._

_-Que cursi suenas Wilson, creo que anteriormente te lo he dicho, sabes…_

_-Por una vez en la vida deja de evadir tus sentimientos._

House sin mirar a Wilson, hablaba.

_-Él día que nació James, Cuddy me hablo del régimen de visitas, que intentemos organizar eso nosotros para no tener que llegar a instancias legales. _

_Ella no quiere nada conmigo Wilson y en un punto la comprendo, y respeto su decisión. Me ha dado millones de oportunidades que fui desaprovechando a lo largo de estos años. Alguna vez ella se tenía que cansar y no me había percatado de eso. Solo…. Es lo que es._

Wilson lo miro sorprendido y triste a la vez, no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, era una rara confesión mezclada con cierta resignación.

Si se lo hubieran contado no lo hubiera creído, pero ahí estaba junto a su amigo, escuchando como este abría su corazón y se le entristecía la mirada.

Wilson trago saliva y le pregunto

_-¿y desde cuando se te da a ti por respetar a las personas?_

House realizo una pequeña mueca por haber dicho tantas barbaridades.

_-No lo sé pero este niño me hace decir cosas estúpidas y sin sentido._

_-Estas creciendo House, me siento orgulloso de ti, vas a estar bien!_

_-Ya lo creo. Vamos a ver si se están matando madre e hija, yo le voy a Arlene, qué opinas?_

_-Eres un caso serio!_

En el living se encontraban los 4

_-Tengo que volver al Hospital, así que me voy retirando, House, tu vienes?_

_-No, tengo licencia por_ _paternidad!_

Cuddy lo miro sorprendida sin decir una palabra.

_-Okey! Entonces me voy._

_-Hasta luego James, por mi parte_ _voy a acomodar el cuarto_ _de huéspedes._

Mirando como Arlene se retiraba por el pasillo.

_-Una pregunta tu madre siempre es tan sutil?_

_-No, a veces es peor!_

Sacando de su mochila una bolsita infantil

_-Me olvidaba, es mi regalo, por supuesto el mejor de todos._

Cuddy lo miraba intrigada.

_-Ábrelo _

El regalo consistía en un par de zapatillas "Nike" para bebés y un Cd. de "The Rolling Stones"

Cuddy se mordió los labios e hizo una sonrisa

_-Porque un Cd. de los "Stones", tiene algo en particular?_

_-El filosofo Jagger alguna vez dijo "__no siempre puedes conseguir lo que quieres. Pero si lo intentas alguna vez podrás encontrar lo que necesites" __lo recuerdas_

_-Eres muy tierno House_

_-No repitas a nadie lo que acabas de decir Cuddy! Tengo una reputación que cuidar mujer. Prefiero que James escuche a los "Stones" antes que a ese dinosaurio violeta que cuando sale en la tele da miedo. Creo que les envía mensajes subliminales a los niños._

_-James va a escuchar de todo, para que tenga diversidad musical!_

_-O sea que lo torturaras con UB52, eres sádica Cuddy y te has quedados en el tiempo. Los Stones son atemporales como The Beatles, nunca pasan de moda, como yo, que soy súper moderno!_

_-Después acusas de locos a los demás, tú también eres insano._

Estaba recostado en el sofá a lado de ella, no podía dejar de mirarla, estar junto a ella y a la vez tan lejos dolía.

_-Okey! Hora de irme, tendré que bajar mi novela por internet ya que estos días no he podido ver un solo capitulo._

Fue muy tonta la excusa de la novela pero tenía que inventar cualquier cosa, no podía estar ni un segundo más en ese living junto a ella sin poder besarla.

_-House sabes que puedes venir las veces que quieras._

_-Mejor respetemos lo acordado Cuddy._

Él realmente había abrigado esperanzas que le pidiera que se quedara pero eso por lo visto no pasaría.

_-Solo para que lo tengas en cuenta._

_-A la hora que sea me…_

_-Lo sé, te llamo!_

House le da una leve sonrisa y sale del living rumbo a su casa. Cuddy se quedo sentada en el sillón mirando cómo se iba sin poder decirle una sola palabra.

Los días pasaron sin inconvenientes. Cuddy se encargaba que House esté presente la mayor parte del tiempo con James, su primer baño, el cual fue con filmación y todo, su primera visita al pediatra, sus primeras vacunas, sus primeros cólicos! Y eso House se lo agradecía íntimamente sin decirle una palabra.

Al cumplir cuatro meses House decidió que ya era hora de llevarse al bebé por las noches para dormir junto a él los días acordados.

Cuddy había retomado su trabajo y solo mantenía relación con House vía telefónica ya que tenían diferentes horarios.

Al teléfono

_-Súper sexy Cuddy cómo estás? Tanto tiempo sin vernos…creo que hasta me olvide tu rostro._

_-Que exagerados, House, estoy muy atareada en que puedo ayudarte?_

_-Creo que un "rapidito" o un oral no me vendrían nada mal, pero no creo que aceptes ninguno, ó me equivoco, por favor di que no me equivoco!_

_-Lo siento, te equivocas. En eso ayúdate tu solo o pide ayuda a alguna tus amigas, seguro alguna conseguirás, no te preocupes. Ahora dime que necesitas que tengo poco tiempo._

_-Okey! Necesito charlar contigo sobre James_

_-Lo estamos haciendo!_

_-No, estábamos hablando de sexo, después te…_

_-House entendí._

_-Necesito que lo hagamos personalmente. Donde nos podemos encontrar?_

_-Tiene que ser hoy? tengo un día muy complicado._

_-Es importante Cuddy, es sobre nuestro hijo._

_-Lo sé, está bien, te veo a las 12:00 en "Andre's" se encuentra en Russell Avenue, lo ubicas?_

_-A las 12:00 estaré allí._

**Continuara….**


	23. Chapter 23

Ya en el bar House recibe un mensaje de Cuddy, avisando que se encontraba retrasada

12:10 Cuddy acercándose a la mesa donde estaba House de espaldas

_-Wwooooaaaawww si que valió la pena esperar. A vuelto la de hace unos meses atrás, pero no trae solo el súper petrolero además, trae la súper delantera. Definitivamente eres Cuddy "recargada", me las prestas?_

_-Es verdad, recargada de leche que tu hijo no quiere tomar._

House la escuchaba divertido alzando la vista al cielo.

_-Perdónalo señor, solo es un niño…no sabe lo que hace._

_-No exageres, y a que se debe este encuentro, cual es el tema tan urgente que no me lo podías contar por teléfono, me tienes intrigada?_

_-Ah! esto, nada importante solo quería verte._

Cuddy pone cara de mal humor.

-House!

_-Okey! Considerando que mañana es día de "visitas" quiero llevar a James a mi casa._

_-Siempre lo haces!_

_-Déjame terminar, quiero que el niño los días que este conmigo se quede a dormir._

Cuddy quedo sorprendida, no esperaba este pedido

_-Pero House es que…_

_-Qué? Tan poca fe me tienes, piensas que no podre cuidarlo mientras duerme por las noches?_

_-No, no es eso pero James es chiquito, se levanta incluso hasta tres veces por la madrugada y lo estoy amamantando._

_-Cuddy también es mi hijo, puede tomar biberón, ya compre la cuna, además mañana es viernes, el sábado puedes pasar a buscarlo temprano._

Siempre era lo mismo, terminaba cediendo ante él, pero este pedido le parecía justo.

_-El sábado a las 09:00 estoy en tu casa_

_-Es muy temprano, necesito_ _mis horas de buen sueño para mantenerme bello como siempre, te propongo a las 11:00, es un horario lógico. Cuddy tu siempre estas con el niño, tienes que ser un poco más flexible._

_-11:00 ni un minuto más ni un minuto menos_

_-Me encanta negociar contigo_

Mañana del sábado 11:00

Toc-toc

House levantaba la voz desde adentro

_-Que puntual eres Cuddy, pasa, está abierto!_

El living estaba totalmente desordenado, pañales por un lado, algodón por el otro, juguetes esparcidos por el suelo, el biberón sobre la tapa del piano, la mesita del living usada como cambiador y en el sillón se encontraba a House acostado con James sobre su pecho.

Esa imagen le había resultado muy tierna a Cuddy y acercándose para levantar al niño

_-Por que James tiene algodones en sus orejas?_

_-Eso, porque lo bañe y no quería que le entrase agua y después le puse otros para que no escuche ruidos molestos como por ejemplo tu voz. Espera que lo lleve a la cuna._

_-House me tengo que ir, tengo que pasar a buscar a Rachel que esta con Julia._

_-Porque Rachel esta con Julia? Has salido anoche?_

_-Anoche tuve una cena, Marina no se podía_ _quedar y la tuve que_ _llevar a casa_ _de Julia._

_-De que se trataba la cena? _

_-Necesito fondos_ _para el Hospital_

La charla era tranquila, House estaba completamente sentado sobre el sillón con James en sus piernas absolutamente dormido.

Hasta que ella hizo una simple pregunta.

_-Te estás viendo con alguien? _

_-Eso no te incumbe Cuddy_

_-House de verdad quiero que nos llevemos bien y que podamos ser amigos_

_-Oh! Tengo un "deja vu" creo que en el pasado ya tuvimos esta charla y…_

_-Es verdad, pero ahora esta James._

_-Y sigo pensando lo mismo que antes. Cuddy una cosa es "llevarse bien" y otra muy diferente es ser amigos y eso es algo que no quiero ser contigo. No quiero saber, con quien sales, de tus conquistas o con quien te acuestas._

_-Mira, está a la vista que lo nuestro nunca va a funcionar, lo mejor que podemos hacer es intentar llevarnos bien y en un futuro_ _ver si podemos ser amigos. _

_House, antes no había nada que "nos atara" el uno al otro._

Él a esta altura de la conversación estaba furioso.

_-O sea que te sientes atada a mi por James._

_-Perdón, no quise decir eso._

_-Pero lo dijiste!_

House le entrego al niño y se dirigió a su habitación. Ella supo que la discusión se le había ido de las manos y siguiéndolo con James en brazos.

_-Tampoco te hagas el ofendido House! tengo cosas más graves que reprocharte que una simple mala expresión y sin embargo no lo hago, quieres que te las enumere?_

_-La verdad está saliendo a la luz. Nunca vas a perdonarme no es cierto?!_

_-Perdono pero no olvido! Y si no quieres que seamos amigos, no pienso andar rogándote._

De la furia que sentía por dentro no podía ni mirarla.

_-Sí que tienes intuición Cuddy…me estoy viendo con alguien!_

_-Eso era lo único que quería saber, eres el padre de mi hijo y no te puedo desear el mal porque se lo estaría deseando indirectamente a él._

_Espe…..Espero que con esta persona encuentres la felicidad que tanto buscas._

Salió de la casa conteniendo el llanto, tenía muchos sentimientos mezclados pero el más fuerte era la traición y un cierto dolor en el pecho.

**Continuara….**


	24. Chapter 24

Mientras conducía a lo de Julia pensaba.

"_Jodete__ Lisa, jodete bien jodida, te lo tienes merecido, cuando tú misma te encargaste de alejarlo de ti, ahora sientes traición, no tienes ningún derecho, eres una egoísta, jodete por estúpida, porque eso es lo que eres, eres una estúpida_"

Cuando se dio cuenta sus primeras lágrimas habían comenzado a derramarse.

House había quedado con un incomodo alivio, siempre con las palabras a medio decir. Pero era hora de dar vuelta la página, necesitaba dejar que Cuddy y él, cada uno a su manera fueran felices, también poder darse con esta vieja conocida una segunda oportunidad. Sentía que la vida le estaba dando una nueva chance, tal vez la ultima y no la pensaba desaprovechar, no esta vez.

Las semanas habían transcurrido sin sobresaltos; ellos prácticamente ya ni se llamaban por teléfono después de la discusión y la noticia que House le había dado.

Al teléfono.

_-House por favor necesito que solo por hoy te quedes con el niño, se que te lo estoy pidiendo a último momento, pero me surgió una reunión inesperada en la Clínica._

_-Estas hiperventilada?_

_-Si dices que no, lo entenderé._

_-Okey! Hoy no puedo._

Realmente estaba desesperada porque era una reunión de urgencia en la cual su presencia era necesaria.

_-Oh! Buscare otra opción, hablamos en la semana._

_-Voy a buscar al niño a tu casa o tú lo traes a la mía?_

_-Ve a buscarlo si no es mucha molestia. Te debo una._

_-Si es una molestia y me debes varias Lisa Cuddy._

_-Te prometo que en algún momento de la vida te lo compensare, muchas gracias. _

Colgó impidiendo que House le contestara con todo su sarcasmo.

Ya en su casa con James y su vieja "Amiga" sentados en el sillón

_-Me gusta estar así, vamos bien._

_-A mi también Greg, nadie nos apura. Espero que esta vez funcione!_

Él le hace una leve sonrisa.

_-Lo de James no lo tenía planeado para hoy. Había planeado el día para que lo conocieras dentro de dos semanas, pero bueno las cosas se dieron de esta manera. Realmente me hubiese gustado que fuera especial este día._

_-Y lo es, lo no planeado siempre sale mejor._

House le hace una mueca y la da un tierno beso.

_-Okey! Voy a bañar a James antes que venga su madre a buscarlo._

Su amiga ría muy divertida mirando esa interacción.

_-Todo esto es muy raro. Quieres que te ayude?_

Caminando hacia el baño.

_-No, voy a estar bien, siempre hago esto los días que se queda conmigo. Ahora si quieres acompañarme a la bañadera luego que se vaya James eres más que bienvenida._

House cada vez que bañaba al niño se metía junto con él al agua, pero también lo hacía por su resentida pierna y ese día no era la excepción. Su amiga estaba sentada al lado de la bañera acariciando el cabello de House.

_-Eres muy lindo!_

_-Todas me dicen lo mismo._

_-Todas?! Pensé que era la única._

Toc- toc

_-Yo abro!_

_-Okey!_

House sintió que su corazón bombeaba más de la cuenta, se le había hecho un nudo en el estomago y salió junto a James del baño.

-_Pasa, tú debes ser Lisa, la mamá de James, verdad? _

_-Sí, así es, perdón no quiero sonar grosera, tu eres?_

_-No te preocupes. Siempre olvido de presentarme soy Lydia, amiga de Greg, un gusto._

_-Lo mismo digo…sabes si va a tardar mucho House?_

_-Estaba bañando_ _al bebé, espera iré a ver._

"_Lo llamo Greg? seguro que es la persona con la que se está viendo"._

El cansancio de un día tremendo no la dejaba pensar con claridad, pero lo que si tenía claro fue el dolor que sintió cuando esa mujer rubia había entrado al cuarto, donde más de una noche de pasión y entrega, ella había dormido abrazada a él, suspiraba. Miraba su reloj 22:15.

"_Lisa estas descuidando mucho a tus hijos". _

"_Porque House no sale rápido, me entrega a James y me voy, no quiero estar ni un segundo más en este lugar, me sofoco"._

"_Siento que alguien esta demás y ese alguien soy yo. Quiero que me entregue a mi hijo para salir corriendo de este lugar"_

"_Lisa cálmate, no tienes ningún derecho, trata de pensar en otra cosa. _

"_Ella es linda, alta, rubia y simpática. Mujer intenta pensar en otra cosa…no te hagas esto!"_

"_Rachel!"_

Al teléfono

_-Hola Mamá, como se encuentra Rachel?_

_-Está bien Lisa, le ha bajado la temperatura. Por eso no te llame. Sigues en la reunión?_

_-No, estoy en la casa de House, esperando que termine de vestir a James. Cuando llegue estaba terminando de bañar_ _al niño._

Arlene estaba entusiasmada al escuchar donde estaba su hija.

_-Bueno tárdate el tiempo que sea necesario. Rachel está durmiendo y tú tienes que charlar muchas cosas con Greg._

_-Mamá te conozco…te voy advirtiendo que no te ilusiones, sé porque lo digo._

_-¿Está con otra mujer? Lisa… respóndeme, sí o no._

_-Sí, pero te llame para no pensar en eso, por favor, cambiemos de tema._

_-Y esa mujer está ahí?_

_-Por dios que inquisidora, si, hablamos cuando llegue a casa._

_-Hija te voy a esperar con una taza de té. _

_-Por favor, estoy muy cansada. Nos vemos en casa._

**Continuara…**


	25. Chapter 25

_**Gracias a tod s por tomarse unos minutitos de su tiempo para leer y dejar tan lindos comentarios son muy amables. En fin… a esta historia solo le restan un par de capítulos para que finalice, solo espero que les guste.**_

_**Dedicado a todas las locas de Twitter, ellas saben quienes son jajajajajjaja**_

Saliendo de la habitación

_-Lisa Cuddy, la súper mamá_

_-Perdón, surgió una reunión a último momento._

_-Tranquila, a mi no tienes porque darme explicaciones. _

_-No te las estoy dando, estoy relatando lo que paso. Intentare que no vuelva a repetirse. Si quieres mañana no pases a buscarlo._

_-Tampoco seas exagerada y respecto a mañana, es uno de los días que acordamos no?!_

_-House me hubieras avisado que hoy tenías compromisos y buscaba otra solución._

_Como estuvo?_

_-Como siempre, se comporto muy bien! Creo que tendríamos que hacerle un hermanito, siempre y cuando salga como él, pero pensándolo mejor, no creo que a Lydia le agrade la idea._

Lydia estaba saliendo del cuarto cuando escucho que la nombraban.

_-Que sucede conmigo?_

Los tres se quedaron viendo. House sostenía en brazos al bebé.

Sin poder dejar de mirar los gestos de Cuddy.

_-Nada, le pregunte si ya se habían presentado._

_-Si ya lo hemos hecho. Déjame decirte que tu hijo es hermoso. Tiene rasgos de los dos._

Eso debía ser cierto, muchas personas se lo decían. James era un bebé de casi 5 meses de ojos azules y cabellos dorados, tenía unos labios pequeñitos y unos cachetes rosados que daban ganas de morderlos al igual que su nariz. Además para su edad era un bebé grande, varios decían que sacaría la altura de su padre y el atractivo de su madre.

Cuddy pensó que esa mujer era simpática y amable. Por dentro se estaba muriendo y con su mejor cara de póker

_-Gracias Lydia, eres muy amable. Okey, nos vamos. House me alcanzas la manta que está en el sofá._

Lydia le susurra a House.

_-Acompáñala hasta su auto._

Asiente con la cabeza y lo pone a James en su silla.

_-House no te preocupes. Ya bastante los importune por hoy._

Sin ni siquiera mirarla se dirige con el niño hacia la puerta que daba a la calle.

Al lado de la puerta del auto.

_-Cuddy… ella es Lydia. La conocí en Mayfields. _

_-Conozco la historia. Wilson me la ha contado_

_-Matare a Wilson, no puede mantener cerrada su boca, es un chismoso._

_-House, tienes razón, de hecho siempre la tienes. Me he dado cuenta que nunca podremos ser amigos. Y realmente ella me agrada para ti._

Diciendo eso, subió al auto y se marcho dejando a un House pensativo mirando cómo se alejaba.

_-Eres de lo peor._

Entrando a su casa

_-Al fin quedamos solos y la cama está vacía._

_-Si._

Comenzaron a besarse tiernamente hasta llegar a la habitación donde tuvieron la clase de sexo que a House le recordaba a su juventud. En si el sexo con Lydia siempre era muy tierno. Le gustaba pero era como si siempre se quedara con el orgasmo por la mitad, pero eso era cuestión de tiempo y mucha practica.

Miro al costado y ella se había dormido abrazada a él.

Si, si quería estar con Lydia, ella le transmitía mucha paz, con ella se sentía bien, relajado. Si esto funcionaba estaba decidió a "tirar el ancla" esta vez dejaría de hacer locuras.

Pero las mujeres le encantaban, las que más le gustaban eran las que en sus trabajos, eran todas unas profesionales, pero en la cama eran tremendas perras. Inconscientemente pensó en Cuddy, ella si daba con ese perfil y más de una vez lo dejo de cama adolorido, por como manejaba sus caderas en los momentos de lujuria, ella no tenía nada que envidiarle a ninguna de sus putas experimentadas y eso a él lo enloquecía.

House, no seas cabrón, porque las comparas.

_-Porque mierda pienso en ti?_

En casa de Cuddy

Arlene había meditado todo lo que le diría apenas llegase. Pero cambio de idea al verla entrar. Conocía a su hija y la expresión en su rostro además de cansancio era de hastío…derrota y por primera vez decidió no exteriorizar sus pensamientos.

_-Luces pésima…ve a descansar, yo me ocupo de acostar al niño._

_-Gracias mamá_

Con esa simple palabra, le agradecía evitar los reproches.

Cuddy se estaba dirigiendo a su habitación en el momento en que Arlene…

_-Lisa!_

Ella susurro

_-Aquí vamos otra vez._

_-Creo que tendrías que aceptarle una cita a ese abogado._

_-Como lo sabes?... Julia, no puede guardar ningún secreto_

_-No te enojes con tu hermana. Me lo ha contado porque está muy contenta por ti. _

_Aceptaste?_

_-Si mamá_

_-Y como se llama porque supongo que tiene un nombre._

_-Porque sé lo insistente que eres, te diré lo principal. Se llama Robert, es socio en un buffet de abogados, es divorciado y tiene dos niños. Conforme? ahora puedo ir a ducharme y a dormir, que esto último es lo que más deseo en estos momentos?_

**Continuara….**


	26. Chapter 26

_**Falta cada vez menos para el final, gracias por leer!**_

Tarde del viernes en casa de Cuddy 18.30

Cuddy estaba en la cocina con el extractor succionándose leche para los biberones de James. Los días que House se llevaba al niño hacia eso y ya se había acostumbrado.

_-Marina por favor puedes abrir la puerta, estoy ocupada con el asunto de la leche para James._

_-Buenas tardes doctor, adelante_

_-Hola_

Rachel y James se encontraban jugando en el living

_-Cuddy está?_

_-Si, está en la cocina ocupada con el "asunto de la leche para el bebé"_

Cuddy se encontraba sumergida en sus pensamientos con un pecho al aire expuesto al aparato succionador

_-Siempre que te "auto-ordeñas" te vistes así?_

_-House, en la conserva están los biberones del niño._

_-Cuddy ¿Por qué estas vestida como prostituta, acaso tienes una cita?_

_-Si_

_-Y quien es_ _el desafortunado?_

_-La verdad no tengo por qué darte explicaciones, ayer me lo dejaste muy en claro, recuerdas!? _

_No somos amigos para que te cuente mis cosas. _

House queda meditando un contraataque.

_-Qué harías si te dijera, que estoy complicado hoy para quedarme con James._

_-Como pensé que esa posibilidad, podría llegar a existir, pregunte a Marina si podría quedarse con los niños hasta que yo regresara._

_-Sexy e inteligente,_ _una combinación explosiva sino te conociera._

Cuddy seguía inmersa en su tarea.

_-Listo! Creo que con esto alcanzara, a qué hora quieres que pase por James?_

_-A las 8:30 más tarde tengo cosas que hacer._

_-No tienes que darme explicaciones. A las 8:30 me tendrás allí._

Los dos salen de la cocina.

Cuddy de verdad que estaba muy sexy, había recobrado su figura por completo. Tenía puesto un vestido azul, sugerente que marcaba sus curvas y dejaba volar la imaginación. Nadie se imaginaria que esa mujer hacia casi seis meses había parido.

Se acerco a saludar a sus hijos muy cariñosamente

_-Lisa acaba de llegar su auto._

_-Okey! Gracias Marina, pórtate bien Rach y no me extrañen bellezas, mamá los ama. Y a ti te veo mañana solcito._

House siendo irónico con Cuddy y sin que Marina escuche.

_-No me extrañen, mami se irá a echar unos polvitos y vuelve_

Lo miro con su rostro desencajado

_-Y si es así a ti que te importa House. Eso en que modifica tu vida?!_

_-No me modifica en nada Cuddy, simplemente era un chiste._

_-Pues déjame decirte que tus chistes no son graciosos, Te veo mañana. Adiós!_

_-Te irás así vestida?_

_-Adiós House!_

House quedo en el living, pensando si realmente esta nueva situación modificaba su vida

La velada fue muy positiva para ambos. Robert fue muy caballeroso y atento, charlaron de sus trabajos, de sus hijos, de ellos. Cuddy volvía a sentirse bien después de tanto tiempo.

_-Lisa, me gustas y mucho. Espero que tu sientas lo mismo por mí, pero quiero que vayamos despacio. No quiero presionarte. Además tú tienes a dos niños chiquitos y no necesitas cargar con problemas._

Esas palabras habían calado hondo en el corazón de la doctora.

_-Tú también me gustas y coincido contigo, iremos despacio._

_Robert, me tengo que ir a casa, la niñera me espera. _

_-Okey! Te llevo y no acepto un no como respuesta._

Con el auto estacionado en la puerta.

_-Gracias, fue todo muy agradable_

Robert se acerca y le da un tierno beso en la mejilla

_-Te llamo en la semana._

_-Estaré esperando ansioso._

Cuando entro a su casa, le pareció raro ver el televisor prendido y todas las luces apagadas. Desde el living prenden el velador y se escucha.

_-Son las 22.30, en estas horas cuantos polvos te has echado Cuddy?_

_-Por dios eres idiota! Casi me matas del susto…que haces aquí?_

_-Es serio, respóndeme, es seria esta relación que tienes con ese tipo?_

_-No lo sé House. Donde esta Marina?_

_-Tienes que saberlo! Es serio sí o no _

_-Te he dicho que no lo sé._

_-Okey! Si no lo sabes no quiero que conozca a los niños. Sobre Rachel no tengo injerencia pero si con James, no quiero_ _que conozca a mi hijo si esto no es serio._

_-House, Lydia conoce a James_

_-PERO LO MIO CON LYDIA ES FORMAL._

_-House no grites en mi casa!_

Se acerco bruscamente a ella y casi rozándole el rostro baja la voz.

_-Okey! Mi relación con Lydia es seria, de hecho tenemos planes para mudarnos juntos. Escúchame bien Cuddy, no quiero, no quiero que ese tipo conozca a mi hijo si consideras que esto no tiene futuro._

_-Dime algo House, tan estúpida me consideras, dímelo, crees que voy por la vida exhibiendo a mis hijos a los hombres con los que salgo._

_-No lo sé._

-_Quédate tranquilo que_ _eso no va a suceder… por ahora, pero ojala que en un futuro cercano esta nueva persona que entro a mi vida, conozca a James._

Le quedo mirando con rabia y salió de la casa dando un portazo.

Cuddy se encontró con sus pensamientos, tirando la leche acumulada en los biberones que el nefrólogo había dejado en la mesa de cocina.

Al otro día cuando llego Marina, le había comentado que House le dijo que se fuera a su casa que él se quedaría a esperarla.

**Continuara….**


	27. Chapter 27

Las relaciones de ambos se afianzaban de a poco. Sin embargo House todavía no había cumplido lo que esa noche le había por poco y gritado a Cuddy, mudarse con Lydia, todavía eso no se había concretado, pero si impidió que Cuddy lleve a James a New York para que Robert lo conociera, argumentando que para él esa no era una "relación seria", increíblemente ella había accedido porque justo ese día no tenía ganas de discutir con nadie.

Uno de los domingos cuando Cuddy pasa a buscar al niño por la casa de House.

_-Con Lydia tenemos pensado ir un fin de semana a Arizona y quiero llevar a James_

_-Olvídalo, no me jodas!_

_-Qué... pero porque no?_

_-Me lo preguntas enserio? Después de que me has hecho tremendo escándalo porque quise llevar a James a New York para que Robert lo conozca, cosa que no paso por que según tu, mi relación con él no es seria. Ahora tan livianamente me dices que lo quieres llevar a Arizona? Pues mi respuesta es no._

_-Estas siendo vengativa._

_-Tómalo como quieras, pero al niño no lo sacas de New Jersey, y no quiero seguir hablando de ese tema. _

_-Eres imposible, nunca te cansas de ser tan perra._

_-No, porque será que ser tan perra no cuesta nada, ahora entrégame a mi cachorro y me marcho._

_-Está durmiendo_

_-Entonces me lo llevare_ _dormido_

Cuddy se dirigía a la habitación de House, a buscar a James. El nefrólogo justo la alcanza antes que Lisa pueda entrar y la arrincona contra la pared.

_-Que quieres de mi?_

_-De ti? Nada, ahora déjame pasar, que tengo que buscar a mi hijo e irme de aquí._

_-Solo pídeme que la deje y lo hago._

_-Que te pasa House, de golpe quieres estar conmigo? Tanto me odias, tan egoísta eres que no puedes verme feliz con otra persona que no eres tú._

Todo el mundo mentía.

_-Estaría dispuesto a sacrificar mi felicidad con Lydia para que James tenga una familia._

Escuchar eso dolía pero ella no iba a demostrárselo y forcejeaba para desprenderse de él.

_-No House no, pretendes "sacrificarte" para que un buen día culpes a tu hijo de tu infelicidad. Somos una familia, por más que tú y yo no estemos juntos, para bien o para mal somos la familia de James._

_No quiero que estés al lado nuestro fingiendo ser la familia perfecta arriesgando tu propia felicidad junto a la mujer que amas por nosotros, porque la amas no es cierto!?_

Sin pensarlo House le da un apasionado beso a Cuddy, la cual quedo sorprendida porque no se lo esperaba.

Era el beso perdido, olvidado hacia meses, tal vez si se lo hubiera dado a tiempo nada de esto ocurriría.

_-Dime que no sientes nada por mí y te prometo que no volveré a hacerlo._

No tenia poder de reacción había quedado perpleja y con una sensación olvidada en el estomago, no podía pensar con claridad y frente a esa situación lo único que pudo hacer fue tomarle el rostro con sus manos y devolver el beso, lento, lleno de amor y ternura

Cuddy se alejo de House y entro a la habitación en busca del bebé, el cual ya se encontraba despierto mientras jugaba con sus piecitos.

Es un manojo de nervios, le tiemblan las manos y el corazón se le quiere salir del pecho.

_-Hola solcito como has estado?_

Lo levanta en sus brazos y sale de la habitación.

_-Cuddy que fue eso?_

_-No lo sé, dímelo tú._

_-Está mal lo que acaba de pasar._

_-Lo sé, no volverá a ocurrir_

_-Como lo sabes?_

Ella lo mira sorprendida

_-Eh no yo…tengo que irme!_

Esa noche House se encontraba junto a Lydia en el sillón

_-Porque estas al otro extremo del sillón y no estás junto a mi?_

House bajo su cabeza y dio un gran suspiro

_-Hoy nos besamos con Cuddy_

Él sabía que esas clases de traiciones caían mal de cualquier forma que se dijeran y House, precisamente suave no era para decir, ese tipo de verdades.

Lydia se levanto del sillón y comenzó a caminar

_-Y porque me lo cuentas?_

_-Como porque te lo cuento?! Pensé que te interesaría saber que bese a otra mujer que no eras tú_

_-Como fue?_

_-Lydia no sabía que fueras morbosa?_

_-Solo quiero saber cómo fue!_

_-No tengo ganas de hablar de eso. Ya está, te lo he confesado._

_-Greg, mínimo me lo debes. Tú la besaste o ella te ha besado?_

_-Para que quieres_ _saber eso Lydia, además solo fue un beso sin importancia._

_-Quiero la verdad!_

_-Creo que estas dramatizando la situación, Lydia, somos gente adulta, comportémonos como tales_

_-Justamente Greg, como_ _somos gente adulta, quiero que me cuentes sin rodeos como fue que paso esto._

_-Vuelvo a repetirte, fue un beso sin importancia, por algo te lo estoy diciendo, si no fuera así hubiera ocultado lo ocurrido y esta conversación nunca hubiese existido. _

_-Fuiste tú verdad? tú fuiste quien la beso, dime si estoy equivocada Greg, pero dime la verdad, no me mientas._

Ella se merecía toda la verdad.

_-Sí, fui yo._

_-No quiero que vuelvas a verla._

_-Creo que no estás siendo racional Lydia. Es la madre de mi hijo._

Lydia se le acerca a centímetros

_-Que sentiste después de haberla besado?_

_-Que sentí?!_

_-Respóndeme, que sentiste después de haberla besado?_

House ya estaba molesto frente a tantas preguntas que ni él se podía responder.

_-Nada, Lydia, no he sentido nada, contenta, ahora podemos cambiar de tema?!_

_-Mientes, no te creo. Dime la verdad que sentiste, algo paso para que la besaras, quiero saber que sentías durante el tiempo que la besaste._

Hubo por parte del nefrólogo un silencio prolongado, no podía hablar, no sabía que decirle

_-Lydia realmente quiero estar contigo, me gustas, me siento bien, tranquilo, en paz._

_-Tú lo acabas de decir, te gusto, nada más. Yo no necesito eso, necesito que me ames. _

Estaba callado no podía contestarle.

**Continuara….**


	28. Chapter 28

_-Porque con ella Greg? Hubiera preferido que me engañaras con cualquier otra mujer menos con ella._

Habían comenzado a asomarse las lágrimas en sus mejillas.

_-Pero estoy contigo Lydia, te elegí a ti._

_-No Greg, no estás conmigo realmente, tengo tu cuerpo pero tu mente y tu corazón están en otro lado, están con ella y eso duele. _

No podía mirarla a los ojos sin dejar de sentirse mal.

_-Nunca quise jugar contigo ni engañarte Lydia, esa no era mi intención._

_-La única que se engaño todo este tiempo fui yo, pensando que con mi amor bastaba, o te creías que no me daba cuanta como te ponías, cada vez que venía a tu casa o charlabas por teléfono con ella. En esos momentos te transformabas, eras otra persona. Pero solo actuabas así cuando la veías a ella. Solo ella logra todo eso en ti._

_Con todo eso me vas a negar que mientras la besabas no sentías nada, perdóname pero yo no te lo creo Greg._

House, estaba atónito no podía creer lo que escuchaba, mientras ella hablaba desde su dolor.

_-A mi sí, me quieres pero a ella la amas. _

Los dos se quedaron en absoluto silencio, Lydia decidió dar el primer paso y romper el hielo.

_-Creo que lo mejor será salir de tu vida._

_-No, no, por favor, no quiero que te vayas._

_-Pero tengo que hacerlo, no lo hagas más doloroso de lo que ya es._

_-No te vayas, no te escapes frente a la primera crisis._

_-Greg, no me escapo, solo decido dar un paso al costado. No soy lo que tú necesitas._

_-Sí, si lo eres!_

_-No te engañes tu mismo, no te hagas eso._

_-No quiero que te vayas, no quiero que me dejes._

_-Tú me has dejado hace varios días Greg, solo que hoy finalmente lo confirmo._

_Antes de irme déjame decirte algo, si realmente la amas pelea por ella. Espero que no sea tarde para ustedes, te lo deseo de todo corazón._

Le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y fue sin más. Él quedo paralizado en el medio del living analizando como se llego a esta ruptura, por un simple beso que se había dado con Cuddy.

Acaso Lydia, tenía razón.

Agarro sus llaves y salió en su moto a toda velocidad.

_Que le dirás imbécil! Le dirás que te separaste de Lydia por el beso que se dieron, que esperas? que haga lo mismo, que deje al estúpido de su novio por ti? que te perdone por no haber luchado por ella… Eso le dirás?_

Toc-toc

Marina le abrió la puerta

_-Buenas noches Dr._

_-Hola, Mariana que haces aquí, hoy es domingo! Cuddy donde esta?_

_-Qué pena con usted, pero no se encuentra. _

_-Los niños están bien?_

_-Sí, ya están durmiendo_

_-Sabes donde fue o a qué horas vuelve?_

_-Tenía una cita, creo que con su novio, pero desea dejarle dicho algo?_

House maldecía a Cuddy en su interior.

_-No, solo una cosa, no le digas que he venido!_

_-No se preocupe, usted nunca estuvo aquí._

Por una extraña razón a House esa inmigrante le caía bien y lo mismo le pasaba a Marina con el tipo de los hermosos ojos tristes.

Los días fueron pasando y House trataba de esquivar a Cuddy en todo momento, retiraba a James de la casa cuando ella no se encontraba. Hacía de todo para evitarla, llevaba al niño tarde para no tener que encontrársela y se lo entregaba a Marina.

En 25 días habían hablado por teléfono solo una vez y fue para decirle a Lisa que había perdido el chupete.

Ella se daba cuenta. Más de una vez en todo ese tiempo lo llamo al móvil, a su casa, le dejaba mensajes en el contestador, le mandaba mails hasta menciones en twitter y nada, estaba a la vista que él no quería saber nada de ella, pero no estaba totalmente ausente porque de hecho a James se lo llevaba los días que le correspondían, pero estaba ausente de la vida de ella, y dolía que la hiciera a un costado.

Había llegado de trabajar muerta de cansancio, pero con solo verlos a ellos, todo cansancio, cualquier problema se le iba.

_-Como estas Marina, como se han portado mis bebés?_

_-Bien, gracias y sus bebés son geniales, se han portados muy bien, como siempre._

_-Sabes a qué hora a traído House al niño?_

_-Si, a eso de las 10.00 de la mañana._

_-Y vino solo? quiero decir, cuando viene a dejarlo por lo general, está acompañado de alguien o viene solo?_

Marina intuyendo hacia donde iban las preguntas se animo y le comento.

_-Lisa le tengo que contar algo._

_-Lo que sea Marina, tu sabes que para ti soy toda oídos y quiero que tengas la misma confianza que deposito en ti, todas las mañana cuando dejo mis hijos a tu cargo._

_-Bueno, lo único que quiero es que no se enoje conmigo._

_-Como me voy a enojar si no se qué quieres contarme._

_-Recuerda ese domingo que me pidió que viniera, esto fue hace casi un mes_

Cuddy fruncía los ojos intentando recordar.

_-Ah sí ya recordé!_

_-Ese día usted me llamo pidiéndome que me quede con los niños porque se iría a ver con su novio_

_-Sí, que pasa con eso?_

_-Ese día como a la hora se presento el doctor House, preguntando por usted, que dónde estaba y a qué horas volvía?_

_-Y que le dijiste?_

_-La verdad, le dije que se había_ _ido a ver con su novio._

_-Ah, era eso, okey no te preocupes Marina, hay cosas que uno se olvida de comentar pero no lo hace de mala intención._

_-Pero hay algo que usted no sabe._

_-Que no sé?_

_-Él me pidió específicamente que no le avisara nada._

_-Qué… Y porque te dijo eso?... Que pregunta estúpida la mía, obvio que no te va a decir el "porque" él es House…. Pero Marina porque no me lo habías comentado antes?_

_-Le había prometido a él no decir nada. Creo que se fue triste. _

Cuddy al escuchar eso se levanto del sillón enojada.

_-Le pido disculpas, tiene toda la razón si está enojada conmigo, yo esto se lo tendría que haber comentado antes._

_-No, Marina, no estoy enojada_ _contigo. Por favor te puedes seguir quedando con los niños que tengo que salir, no estoy enojada pero me lo debes._

_-No se preocupe, haga lo que tenga que hacer tranquila, me quedare hasta que usted regrese._

_-Gracias, nos vemos en un rato._

**Continuara…**


	29. Chapter 29

**Este es el principio del fin… del fic. Gracias por leerlo, realmente valoro mucho sus comentarios.**

**Dedicado a Bere completo y a las locas de Twitter, ellas saben quienes son! Las quiero.**

Conducía ansiosa, estaba nerviosa, no sabía lo que le diría, pero se conformaba con solo verlo, parecía una colegiala.

Toc- toc

_-Hola _

_-Que mierda quieres?_

Sorprendida, no esperaba que la tratara así.

_-Perdón, y ese recibimiento?_

_-Que quieres Cuddy?_

_-Aunque sea, puedo pasar?_

_-No, no lo creo, estoy_ _saliendo._

Sentía que el corazón le latía en la garganta y probablemente se arrepentiría más tarde por la pregunta pero era necesaria.

_-Irás a verte con Lydia?_

_-Y eso a ti que te importa._

_-Porque no me has contestado, no te pedía mucho, aunque sea me hubieras mandado un mensaje de texto. Lo único que quería saber era si te encontrabas bien._

_-Pues ya me has visto, estoy bien, adiós._

House le cierra la puerta en la cara y deja a Cuddy dolida, pero esta no se iba resignar tan fácil. Comenzó a golpear insistentemente.

Toctoctoctoctoctoc

_-House, abre la maldita puerta._

_-Ya vete_ _Cuddy!_

Toctoctoctoctoctoctoc

_-Tengo toda la noche, no me iré sin antes hablar contigo._

_-No tenemos nada_ _de qué hablar_

Toctocotocotocotoc

_-Si, House tenemos que hablar!_

Se escucha a un vecino gritar.

_ABRELE LA MALDITA PUERTA QUE QUIERO DORMIR!_

_-Ves lo que provocas con tus caprichos, ábreme la puerta._

Finalmente se escuchaban pasos dirigiéndose a la puerta, al abrirla

_-Quieres pasar?_

_-Si_

_-Adelante, entra, no te quedes ahí parada después de todo el escándalo que acabas de hacer, entra._

_-House yo…_

_-Te lo repito, tú y yo no tenemos absolutamente nada de qué hablar. Estoy de salida. _

-_Pero_…

Mira como este agarra su saco y sus llaves

_-Pero…_

_-Tengo que irme, te lo he dicho, pero tú no quieres comprender._

_-Me quedare aquí a esperar a que regreses._

_-Haz lo que se te venga en gana Cuddy, me tiene sin cuidado _

Y salió de su casa dejándola sola, con muchas ganas de llorar.

La endocrina llamo con Marina pidiéndole que se quedara en su casa a dormir, que esa noche ella no regresaría y que el día siguiente se lo tomara como libre.

Se preparo café para esperarlo y comenzó a recorrer el departamento de House, era el mismo, pero diferente a la vez, porque había juguetes, biberones. En el cuarto de baño una esponja en forma de pato, shampoo de bebés para cabellos rubios. Al lado de la cama una bolsa de pañales.

Lo más raro fue ver un microondas sobre uno de los muebles, supuso que era para calentar rápido la leche de James las veces que se despertara con hambre y así evitar ir hasta la cocina, le sería más cómodo incluso para su resentida pierna. Pero de la supuesta cuna que tenía el bebé en su departamento ni rastros.

Solo por curiosidad reviso los cajones, no buscaba nada en particular solo quería distraerse, mientras lo esperaba, hasta que se encontró con algo que le hizo un cosquilleo en el estomago.

Eran como 9 fotos. En la primera foto que vio, aparecía ella con su barriga de 7 meses junto a Rachel y House después de la hemorragia que había sufrido. Las otras eran de diferentes fechas, pero había una muy graciosa de James en la cual salía riendo y tenia puesta una remera negra con la inscripción "futuro playboy en desarrollo", las volvió a dejar en su lugar, se fue recostando sobre la cama hasta que se quedo profundamente dormida.

Tan profundo fue el sueño que ni escucho cuando House volvió al departamento y la vio tan tranquila durmiendo en su cama que decidió cubrirla con una manta.

Lo único que pudo escuchar fue el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse y después el silencio absoluto, se levanto de un salto y fue a ver si él ya había regresado.

Miro su reloj, eran las 5:40 y decidió irse a su casa, hoy pediría licencia para quedarse con sus hijos.

Salió del departamento con una sensación rara en el pecho. Solo quería estar con sus niños, pero no se daría por vencida. Una vez hace, ya hace mucho tiempo le dijo que ella no pensaba callarse más, este era el momento de demostrárselo.

_-Buen día Marina_

_-Buen día doctora_

_-Como han dormido?_

_-Bien, solo James que se negó un buen rato en dormir dentro de la cuna_

_-Perdón me había olvidado de avisarte eso._

_James ha adquirido la extraña costumbre de querer dormir en mi cama y no en su cuna. Pero creo que anoche resolví el misterio de porque tiene esas actitudes._

_-Y cuál es ese misterio?_

_-Estoy casi segura que cuando House se lo lleva, lo hace dormir junto a él en su cama. Por eso cuando nosotras queremos ponerlo en su cuna para que duerma llora tanto, como si la cuna tuviera clavos, te ha pasado verdad?!_

_-Sí, anoche se enojo mucho y lloraba a los gritos, por suerte Rachel no se despertó_

_-Y que has hecho para que se duerma, te acostaste con él?_

_-No, anoche durmió en su cuna._

_-Marina dime como lo has logrado? porque no puedo hacerlo. _

_Primero lo tengo que llevar a mi cama, recién cuando se encuentra profundamente dormido, lo llevo a su cuarto, antes me es imposible porque le agarra su crisis interminable de llanto. Sé que no es bueno comparar a los hijos pero Rachel no era así. _

_-Respeto a Rachel tiene razón, pero no es nada del otro mundo, si yo pude usted también tiene que poder. Anoche cuando lo acosté en su cuna, temía por la forma en la que lloraba que Rachel se levantara. Simplemente comencé a hablarle._

_-Cómo... pero que le decías?_

_-Nada en particular, que se calmara, porque su hermana estaba durmiendo y probablemente su llanto la iba a despertar, que nadie le había hecho nada como para que llore de esa manera, comencé a mover su cuna y a acariciarle el cabello hasta que se quedo dormido._

Por segunda vez tenía ese sentimiento, pero esta vez lo exteriorizaba con mucha tristeza y con los ojos vidriosos

_-Estoy descuidando mucho a mis hijos. Marina tú los conoces mejor que yo._

Cuddy rompió en llanto, pero esta vez lloraba por todo sin importarle que Marina la viera, era un llanto de angustia.

La niñera miraba a su jefa y sentía mucha pena por ella. Esa mujer, lo tenía todo, era relativamente joven y bonita, directora de un hospital, con un muy pasar económico y dos niños, sin embargo con todo eso era tan infeliz.

**Continuara…**


	30. Chapter 30

El primer impulso que tuvo Marina fue el de abrazarla fuerte, para que no se sintiera sola con todo su dolor. Cuddy respondió a ese abrazo y se quedaron así, hasta que ella se calmo.

_-Gracias!_

Realmente necesitaba ese tipo de contención.

_-Este es un secreto entre nosotras._

Cuddy le sonrío, tenía los ojos irritados de tanto llorar, le comenta divertida mientras se seca las lagrimas de sus mejillas

_-Últimamente estoy hecha un "mar de lagrimas"_

_-Por lo general él llega a buscar al niño entre las 16:30 y 17:00. Permítame decirle algo, insista, convénzalo, usted sabe cómo hacerlo. Se nota que se quieren._

Después de despedirse afectuosamente de Marina, se quedo todo el día con sus hijos, esas dos personitas le generaban un bienestar inexplicable.

Rachel era súper tranquila, le encantaba jugar con sus bloques. Hoy había decidido no llevarla al kínder para que se quede junto a ella. Su pequeño gordito ya había aprendido a sentarse solo sin caerse a los costados y le gustaba cualquier cosa que hiciera algún ruido.

El día había pasado volando. Eran las 17.05 cuando golpearon la puerta de entrada

Toc-toc

House la miro sorprendido

-_Que haces aquí, paso algo con los niños?_

_-Los niños están bien y tenemos que hablar, entra!_

_-No, espero aquí, entrégame a James y me voy._

_-Por favor entra, no me lo hagas difícil._

_-Mira, espero aquí mientras tú me traes al niño y me voy. Ves te lo estoy haciendo más fácil._

_-Porque te niegas a hablar conmigo House, que te he hecho para que me trates así? Si es por lo que paso, te he dicho que no volverá a ocurrir. Por favor entra._

Después de tanto insistir House decide entrar a la casa y pasan directo al living.

_-Ya, de que quieres hablar Cuddy, que es lo que tienes que decirme, para acosarme tanto?_

_-Quiero saber cómo estás?_

_-Ayer me hiciste la misma pregunta y hoy te daré la misma respuesta, estoy bien._

Lisa de los nervios se estrujaba las manos y hacía sonar sus dedos.

_-No sé por dónde comenzar!_

_-Por lo general se comienza por el principio, luego viene el nudo y después el final, la mayoría de las conversaciones se desarrollan de esa manera, pero siéntete libre, estás en tu casa._

House mantenía una distancia considerable, respeto a Cuddy hasta que esta se le acerca.

_-Porque me esquivas House?_

_-No te esquivo, simplemente no tengo ganas de hablar contigo, eso es todo._

_-Porque?_

_-Porque no quiero!_

_-Porque no quieres?_

_-Porque no tengo ganas._

_-Esa no es una respuesta._

_-Para mí sí lo es._

_-Para mí no._

_-Ya, Cuddy tráeme al niño. _

Sin más, toma valor y le dice con una leve sonrisa

_-Me he separado de Robert!_

House piensa rápido di cualquier cosa.

_-Bien por ti, ahora tráeme a James que estoy apurado._

_-House yo…_

_-Tú que, pensaste que al decirme eso me lanzaría otra vez a tus brazos? Ya lo hice una vez y no funciono._

_-No, no pensé eso, solo…_

House estaba muy enojado, hablaba desde su amor/dolor

_-Cuddy… tú me haces mal._

Estaba atenta a lo que House le decía.

Este se arma de valor

_-El hijo de puta de esta relación he sido yo, es verdad no lo niego. Me hago cargo de lo miserable que fui contigo, pero parece que para ti, nunca la deuda estará saldada. Primero me ilusionas diciendo que daremos "pasos de bebés" después de la noche a la mañana decides renunciar a eso pidiéndome que solo tengamos vinculo por el niño, y yo lo acepte sin objetar._

_Cuddy estoy progresando, de verás que lo estoy haciendo. Por primera vez en la vida estoy moviéndome hacia adelante y lo hago por ese niño, por él es que no permito quedarme estancado, pero luego vienes tu y quieres modificar todo a tu antojos._

Cuddy con un hilo de voz y mordiéndose los labios para no llorar.

_-El primero en renunciar fuiste tú House, porque no peleaste por mi?_

House movía la cabeza de un lado a otro

_-Te dije si me pedias que dejara a Lydia lo haría, nunca me contestaste, claro, en ese momento estabas con Robert, ahora como te encuentras sola, abras pensado, llamo al idiota de House, total él siempre estará._

_-No es cierto, nunca pensé así_

_-Qué más quieres de mi Cuddy?_

_-QUIERO QUE ESTEMOS JUNTOS!_

_-Eres una niña caprichosa, a quien le han quitado el dulce. Hoy quieres estar conmigo y mañana o pasado?_

_-Voy a seguir queriendo estar contigo._

_-Pues yo no, me canse, me aburrí de tus idas y vueltas. Ahora tráeme al niño, te lo estoy pidiendo amablemente._

_-House._

_-TRAEME A MI HIJO Y ME LARGO DE ESTE PUTO LUGAR._

Cuddy cierra los ojos y aprieta sus labios.

_-Tenemos que terminar esta conversación._

House se acerca a milímetros del rostro de Cuddy con los ojos vidriosos.

_-No te has dado cuenta que estar cerca de ti me hace mal, que este lugar me recuerda a todo lo que pudimos haber sido. Porque tú no lo ves así?_

Tomo aire y le dice.

_Siempre nos hicimos daño de alguna u otra forma, desde el principio esta relación estuvo destinada al fracaso, te lo advertí, pero tú como siempre no quisiste escucharme. _

_Lo único bueno que salió de todo esto fue James._

_-Te prometo que a partir de hoy no voy a molestarte. Desde que nos reencontramos, nunca fue mi intención hacerte sentir mal!_

House agacha la cabeza

_-Voy a buscar al niño._

Cuddy quedo contra la pared sin decir una sola palabra. Se sentía terriblemente mal, tenía ganas de vomitar de la rabia, ni en sus peores pesadillas pensó que podrían tener esta discusión, ahora sí, definitivamente habían perdido todas las esperanzas de volver a intentar una "nueva" reconciliación, con el padre de su hijo.

House entro al cuarto del niño, y sentía como si la pierna le latiera del dolor, agarro a James, lo coloco en su silla, tomo el bolso con la otra mano y salió de la casa sin mirar atrás.

**Continuara….**


	31. Chapter 31

_**Uf estamos a cuatro capítulos de finalizar el fic….gracias a todxs, por leerlo y principalmente por la paciencia.**_

_**A Iara….**_

Ella pudo dormir, la respuesta que le había dado le dolía hasta en las entrañas pero la tenia. Él en cambio no podría decir lo mismo, fue con una respuesta pero en el instante que salió de aquella casa, sintió todas las preguntas revueltas en la cabeza. Esa noche parecía que sería complicada para intentar conciliar el sueño y para añadirle más dramatismo a la situación, tenía al niño junto a él.

No podía creer que ella le dijera eso, mejor dicho que se lo gritara.

Su cabeza daba vueltas, era demasiada información.

Además lo había dejado a Robert, era al tercer tipo que dejaba por él, primero fue Lucas, después, el inexpresivo de Jerry y ahora este.

Durante esa discusión hubiera querido que sus palabras fueran tan hirientes como los silencios de ella, pero no le salía ser así. Sus silencios a él lo destruían por completo, en eso Cuddy siempre fue implacable.

Acostado junto a James, al cual acariciaba el cabello

_-Creo que los dos necesitamos jodidamente en nuestras vidas a esa mujer!_

James lo miraba sin ganas de dormir.

_-Tú tampoco puedes dormir, entonces me quieres decir, que haremos? Aunque pensándolo bien tú podrías ser un buen hijo y darme algún consejo, no te parece!?_

James solo le sonreía alegremente mostrándole sus encías, esa simpatía la había heredado definitivamente de Cuddy.

Fue hasta su living llevando al niño en su sillita y se dispuso a tocar su amado piano.

_-Esto se lo compuse a tu madre mucho tiempo antes de tu existencia, ella nunca lo supo ni lo sabrá._

_Este será nuestro primer secreto!_

Comenzó a ejecutar la melodía y sin darse cuanta James fue quedándose dormido, después de terminar de tocar mira a su hijo dormido.

_-Es hora de dormir amiguito!_

El día siguiente había llegado y otra vez era repetir la misma rutina, en estos casos, dejar al niño con Marina y marcharse a diagnosticar. Pero ese día nada saldría bien, todo se reducía pensar en ella y eso le fastidiaba.

Estaba totalmente distraído, que ni siquiera se emociono al enterarse que el diagnostico de su paciente al fin era Lupus. Lo único que quería era que las horas pasaran lo más rápido que sea para poder marcharse.

Estaba revisando unos estudios cuando Foreman entro a su despacho.

_-House te encuentras bien, el niño como está?_

_-Porque no debería estarlo, estoy en perfectas condiciones y mi pequeño futuro semental esta de lo más bien._

_-Estás distraído._

_-Deja de decir idioteces, claro que no estoy distraído, tal vez algo cansado, esto de ser padre se está tornando aburrido._

_Te cambio al niño por tu I-pad, es un buen negocio, que dices?_

_-Digo que si Cuddy te_ _lo permitiera lo harías!_

Al decir eso Foreman, sale del despacho moviendo la cabeza.

House volvía a quedar solo y otra vez ella, sentía que estaba en todas partes y en ningún lado a la vez! Cuddy era peor que Amber. Por lo menos "la perra despiadada" era solo una alucinación producto del vicodyn que ya no consumía. Había dejado de hacerlo a partir de su estadía en prisión.

En cambio Cuddy era algo tangible.

_-Que haces?_

_-Intentando trabajar, algo que tú también deberías tratar hacer alguna vez._

_-Jimmy siempre_ _con tus bromas de mal gusto!_

Después del alejamiento de Cuddy, la junta directiva del hospital había resuelto que James Evan Wilson (director del departamento de oncología) fuera el flamante director del PPTH, y esto al oncólogo no le resultaba fácil, además de estresarse con todo lo que implicaba la responsabilidad de un hospital, también tendría que lidiar con su amigo que nunca le facilitaba la tarea.

_-Como hizo Cuddy para vivir con tanto estrés? _

_-Hoy todo el mundo está empecinado en hablar de Cuddy?_

Wilson lo mira extraño.

_-Y a ti que te pasa? simplemente hice un comentario._

_-Lugar que estoy, lugar que nombran a Cuddy_

_-Te sientes bien?_

House se lo tenía que contar, para poder digerir mejor la información.

_-Rompió con su noviecito!_

Wilson lo mira sorprendido y señalándolo como habitualmente lo hacía.

_-Tú… supongo que no tendrás nada que ver._

_-Prácticamente me grito que quiere que estemos juntos._

_-Y que le has contestado?_

_-Que no, que mas querías que le dijera_

_-Oh, está bien!_

Wilson se vuelve a sentar a seguir firmando papeles.

_-Eso es todo lo que me dirás? Ya alguna vez me lo has hecho y no ha funcionado Evan!_

_-House, no tengo más que decirte, reconsiderándolo, esta vez estoy contigo, es mejor estar lejos el uno del otro. De que les serviría si estando juntos se lastiman, ahora está el niño en el medio, ya tienen una responsabilidad mutua, es deber de ustedes llevarse bien por él. Si tú consideras que esta es la mejor manera de preservar el vínculo que tienen entre ustedes, bienvenido sea entonces, porque ahora el que realmente importa es James._

_No siempre puedes conseguir lo que quieres._

El nefrólogo asintió con su cabeza, no muy convencido de lo que acababa de escuchar por boca de Wilson. El oncólogo siempre fue el más ferviente admirador de esta historia y ahora le estaba "felicitando" por no haber aceptado el ofrecimiento de Cuddy?

**Continuara….**


	32. Chapter 32

_**Capitulo super cortito. Gracias, gracias, gracias a todxs por la lectura, los comentarios y principalmente por la PACIENCIA, prometo subir lo que falta antes de fin de año. **_

El viernes había llegado y al fin volvería a ver a su "bodoquito" como llamaba a James cariñosamente. Aunque no era demostrativo delante de la gente, en la intimidad se moría de amor por el niño, pero sería incapaz de confesárselo a otra persona que no fuera Cuddy, su madre o Wilson.

James sacaba lo más dulce y tierno de House y en estos momentos la presencia de ese bebé en su vida era de suma importancia.

El día había pasado rapidísimo, primero paso por su casa a bañarse y luego iría a lo de Cuddy a buscar al niño, tenía todo planificado, pero descontó que se quedaría dormido tomando una cerveza y mirando televisión.

Eran las 19:30

_-Buenas tardes, llegue, hay alguien en casa?_

_-Buenas tardes doctora._

Cuddy ve a Marina con James en brazos.

_-No ha llegado todavía House?_

_-Me dijo que a las 17:00 pasaba a buscar al niño, pero me parece raro que no haya llegado todavía._

Cuddy agarrando al bebé en brazos.

_-No te preocupes Marina, tal vez le surgió algo de último momento y no se pudo comunicar avisando que no llegaría._

_Ve tranquila a descansar, nos vemos el lunes. Gracias!_

Un poco le preocupaba a que no haya llegado, pero…. Tal vez abra estado con Lydia y la hora se le paso.

La cabeza de Cuddy era una maquina no podía para de pensar.

Lisa no aprendes más, a ti que te importa si salió con o no con Lydia.

Y si le a ocurrió algún accidente, porque bien o mal es el padre de James. No, si eso hubiera ocurrido "Dios no lo permita" Wilson se abría comunicado conmigo.

Se dispuso a jugar con los niños, luego los baño y les dio la cena sin dejar de mirar si sonaba el teléfono. Era la decima vez desde que había llegado a su casa que se fijaba si en el móvil tenía alguna llamada perdida de House y nada, ninguna señal indicaba que ese día fuera a buscar a James. No le preocupaba eso, si le molestaba que una situación específica que ellos habían tenido, involucrara al niño y por eso haya decidido no pasar hoy por él.

A las 21:30 había hecho dormir a los niños y logrado después de un arduo trabajo que James durmiera en su cuna, utilizando las indicaciones de Marina.

Estaba cansadísima, decidió prepararse un té y mirar alguna película que pasaran, sin dejar de preguntarse si esta era la vida que se hubiera imaginado tener hace un par de años atrás.

Eran las 22:07 cuando tocaron la puerta

Toc-toc

Era ese sonido inconfundible, de la madera, contra la madera. Le abre la puerta y lo primero que dice

_-Me he quedado dormido_

_-No te preocupes._

Quedan los dos parados en la entrada

_-No me invitaras a pasar?_

_-Perdón, adelante, pasa._

_-Vengo a buscar al niño._

_-Ya es tarde, está durmiendo, si quieres ven mañana._

_-Hoy es viernes, en otras palabras, hoy me toca estar con él._

_-House… no tengo ganas de discutir, estoy muy cansada y es muy tarde. Tienes razón, ve a su cuarto despiértalo, haz lo que quieras, para que después no vayas por la vida reclamándome que modifico todo._

Cuddy fue directo al living a seguir mirando la película, pero solo miraba la pantalla, su cabeza estaba en otro lado. Estaba hermosa como siempre, pero distante.

House había entrado al cuarto del niño y lo vio durmiendo tan tranquilo, que le dio pena despertarlo solo por capricho, le dio un beso en la frente, le susurro un "te amo" imperceptible al oído y lo dejo que siga durmiendo cerrándole la puerta para no molestar.

_-Sí, lamentablemente está durmiendo._

_-Te lo dije, pero no quisiste creerme._

_-No estoy con ánimos para discutir Cuddy_

_-Perfecto ya somos dos!_

_-Okey… me voy_

Cuddy se le acerca para abrirle la puerta

_-Si mañana quieres, ven a buscarlo._

House asiente con la cabeza y antes que lo pueda advertir se le cae el frasquito de ibuprofeno, el cual Cuddy lo recoge y se lo alcanza.

Le abre la puerta

_-Hasta mañana _

_-Nos vemos._


	33. Chapter 33

_**He decidido de último momento que vayan los dos capítulos en uno a así no largamos más el final de esta historia de amor, la cual esta toda, toda… todita dedicada a la bella Bere de Monterrey.**_

_**Comencé hace bastante escribiéndola. A los meses que Lisa Edelstein decida abandonar el show. Escribí el fic por el sabor amargo que me había dejado la partida de Lisa Cuddy (no era ella, además la directora de PPTH hubiera luchado hasta las últimas consecuencias) y sentí la necesidad que crear mi propio final, algo así como los libros de "Sigue tu propia aventura" Yo la inicie, no sé si mejor o peor, pero les aseguro que este hubiera sido mi final soñado para [H]ouse M.D**_

_**Así que sin más, espero que les guste….Ah y MUCHAS GRACIAS por la lectura y la PACIENCIA.**_

_**Y al querido fic "El amor Después del amor" le digo, HASTA SIEMPRE, fue muy hermoso el camino que iniciamos juntos. Esto ya no es mío, de hecho nunca lo fue. Esto es de ustedes aunque un poquito más de Bere :D**_

_**Abrazos!**_

Habían pasado como 10 minutos desde que House se había ido, Cuddy estaba en la cocina cuando vuelve a escuchar el sonido de la puerta

-_Y quien será ahora?_

Le abre

_Que te has olvidado?_

House simplemente la agarra de la cintura y le da un apasionado beso, a ella esta vez no le sorprendía para nada, era como si lo estuviera esperando hace mucho tiempo, se besaron con desesperación, como si fuera que en esos besos se les fuera la vida y las frustraciones que sentían.

_-Me he separado de Lydia hace bastante y me importa un carajo si me haces mal, te necesito en mi vida!_

_-Ssshhh los niños están durmiendo, ven._

Lo agarra de la mano y lo conduce sin dejar de besarse hasta su habitación, cerrando la puerta tras ella.

_Se miran, se presienten, se desean, se acarician, se besan, se desnudan, se respiran, se acuestan, se olfatean, se penetran, se chupan, se demudan, se adormecen, se despiertan, se iluminan, se codician, se palpan, se fascinan, se mastican, se gustan, se babean, se confunden, se acoplan, se disgregan, se aletargan, fallecen, se reintegran, se distienden, se enarcan, se menean, se retuercen, se estiran, se caldean, se estrangulan, se aprietan, se estremecen, se tantean, se juntan, desfallecen, se repelen, se enervan, se apetecen, se acometen, se enlazan, se entrechocan, se agazapan, se apresan, se dislocan, se perforan, se incrustan, se acribillan, se remachan, se injertan, se atornillan, se desmayan, reviven, resplandecen, se contemplan, se inflaman, se enloquecen, se derriten, se sueldan, se calcinan, se desgarran, se muerden, se asesinan, resucitan, se buscan, se refriegan, se rehúyen, se evaden, y se entregan__.*__1_

En el medio del silencio de la noche, lo único que se escuchaba era el rechinar de la cama y los gemidos de estos amantes, entregados al placer y la lujuria.

Tuvieron otros dos round más de amor, en todo lo que duro esa unión sexual y espiritual. Tenían necesidad del otro, una especie de pasión contenida.

Ante cada embestida Cuddy se tapaba la boca para no gritar, solo emitía pequeños quejidos de placer, en un par de ocasiones, le pidió a House que se detuviera. Pero en realidad no quería que lo hiciera y eso a él lo excitaba más.

El último orgasmo, los encontró sudados a los dos, con la espalda de House enrojecida por la presión que ella ejercía al aferrase, mientras él sujetaba las sabanas con firmeza.

Apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de Cuddy, ambos con la respiración entrecortada.

Acariciando su cabello.

_-Te encuentras bien?_

_-Podría morirme en este instante!_

_-Tu pierna…te duele?_

_-Cual pierna? lo único que me duele lo tienes dentro de tu cueva que por cierto, es la 8° maravilla._

_-Como siempre, tan romántico. _

_-Eso me dice todo el mundo,_ _que le voy a hacer, soy_ _un romántico empedernido._

House sale de adentro de Cuddy, se recuesta a su lado, abrazándola, mimándola y sin más se van quedando dormidos.

A las 04:50 se escucha por medio del "baby-call" el llanto de James

House todavía con los ojos cerrados

_-Me has dejado doliendo todo el cuerpo. Ve tú._

_-Okey!_

Mirando su reloj pulsera apoyado en la mesita de luz

_-Eso es trampa, se adelanto 35 minutos en llorar, siempre que está en casa lo hace 05:25._

Viendo que Cuddy se estaba levantando.

_-Era un chiste, pero… que me has dejado el cuerpo adolorido, es cierto._

_-No, tienes razón, mejor iré yo, no quiero que Rachel te vea si es que se llega a levantar. Además tengo que conseguir que James duerma en la maldita cuna y si te ve a ti no creo que lo haga!_

Cuddy salió del cuarto con su bata gris y su entrepierna bastante adolorida.

Cada vez que el bebé veía a House quería que este lo levante en brazos, siempre era lo mismo, seguía mucho a su padre.

Tardo como 30 minutos entre amamantarlo y demás, pero finalmente James se volvía a dormir en su cuna, si House la ayudaba en esta "cruzada" lograrían que las noches dejaran de ser un drama a la hora de dormir.

Se dirigió hasta su habitación y la cama estaba vacía, luego se fue hasta el living. Sabía que él estaba dentro de la casa.

Se sentó y quedo pensativa, cuando lo vio entrar vestido, en una mano tenía sus zapatillas y en la otra el bastón.

_-Que haces?_

_-Me voy!_

_-Porque? _

House la mira extraño.

_-Porque prácticamente me lo has pedido, me dijiste "no quiero que Rachel te vea" recuerdas?_

_-Ven siéntate, creo que tendríamos_ _que_ _aclarar algunos puntos._

House estaba temeroso a lo que Cuddy podría llegar a decirle, pero ya tenía un discurso armado en la cabeza por si algo saliera mal.

_-Déjame hablar a mi…después dime lo que quieras, te prometo que seré toda oídos_

_Quiero que te quede claro, te amo y deseo con todo mi corazón que esto funcione. Quiero el "combo" completo, lo quiero todo y para eso te necesito conmigo, por ende no tengo ganas que nuestros encuentros se reduzcan solo a revolcones. Quiero mi familia y para lograr eso tú eres fundamental. _

Cuddy se acerca lo agarra del cuello y le da un tierno beso en los labios.

_-Pero…mujer, me encanta revolcarme contigo, sea donde sea. _

_Por cierto ya que estamos en este momento de sinceridad, tengo una duda y tú tienes el poder de eliminarla de mi mente._

_Ya no sé como complacerte en la cama ó has dejado de ser tan gritona_

_Por favor, di que es la segunda, di que es la segunda!_

_-A partir de hoy, siempre y cuando los niños estén en casa quedan terminantemente prohibido los gritos de cualquier tipo._

House divertido no podía dejar de hacerle gestos

_-Ya lo creo! Si hubieran escuchado los gritos que dabas cada vez que lo hacíamos en el pasado, seguramente se hubieran despertado llorando del susto._

_-No seas exagerado, tampoco era tan así._

_-Sí, era tan así, eras una escandalosa y lo sigues siendo, solo que ahora lo reprimes. Me agrada pensar que soy el único que te hacía y todavía te hace gritar de esa manera._

_-Ese maldito pensamiento machista que tienes _

_-No me mal interpretes, no es de machista, también me pasa lo mismo cuando estoy junto a ti. Ninguna otra mujer me supo encender con la facilidad que tu lo haces. Además como mueves las caderas! _

_Eres la indicada, espero serlo para ti._

_-Siempre lo has sido._

_-Estás segura de recomenzar? habla ahora o calla para siempre_

_-Sí, estoy más que segura. Obviamente tengo mis dudas con respecto a ciertas cuestiones, pero creo que eso se resolverá con el correr del tiempo, siempre y cuando estemos juntos, lo demás se irá en nuestro caso re-construyendo._

Era ahora o nunca

_-Tal vez te pueda sacar alguna de las dudas que tienes en estos momentos. _

_Cuddy te prometo que en este intento de formar una familia que nos propusimos, no faltaran las peleas, las frustraciones, los silencios, los reproches. Probablemente lleguemos a tener días sin dirigirnos la palabra, sin ni siquiera tener sexo, días en los que me odies e incluso te arrepientas de estar a mi lado. Pero detrás de todo eso, recuérdalo, siempre pero siempre, que te amo, que eres la mujer de mi vida, hagas lo que hagas._

_A no ser que me engañes con Wilson._

Tenía ganas de llorar, no le salían las palabras.

_-También te amo, no se mas que decir._

_-Saber eso me basta._

Se comenzaron a besar, mientras House acaricia uno de sus pechos

_-Mis gemelas, no tienen una idea como las he extrañado._

_-No son tuyas_

_-Tienes razón, por ahora las compartiré con el "bodoque", pero solo hasta el año, después serán de mi entera exclusividad._

House sujeta el rostro de Cuddy con sus manos y le da un beso

_-Tienes que ir fijándote que piensas hacer con tu departamento, porque quiero que te mudes cuanto antes. Te quiero junto a nosotros!_

_-No crees que estamos apresurando las cosas?_

_-House 20 años y un niño de por medio, me preguntas si nos estamos apresurando?_

_-Era una broma._

_-Tú y tus bromas. Tal vez podrías venderlo o rentarlo, pienso en voz alta. No vayas a pensar que quiero cambiar tu estilo de vida._

_-No pienso nada, pero ya me conoces Cuddles! Yo también pienso en voz alta y sugiero que utilicemos el departamento, cuando tengamos_ _muchas ganas de gritar, tú sabes a lo que me refiero._

_Oh! espera, tengo que hacer algo, ya vengo, no te vayas._

Cuddy lo miro extrañada

Wilson estaba durmiendo al escuchar su móvil, cuando finalmente vio que era el chiflado de su amigo.

_-Y ahora en que líos te abras metido!_

Al teléfono

_-Son las 06.00 de la madrugada House, donde estarás que me llamas a estas horas un día sábado_

_-Tenias razón Wilson!_

_No siempre puedes conseguir lo que quieres. Pero si lo intentas alguna vez podrás encontrar lo que necesites. _

_-Me llamas para recitarme la canción de los Rolling Stones? Estas borracho, dime donde estas que iré a buscarte?_

_-No Wilson, te estoy relatando mi historia?_

Se escucha de fondo la voz de Cuddy

_-Con quien hablas a las 06:00 de la madrugada?_

Del otro lado del teléfono Wilson escucha esa vos inconfundible.

_-Qué opinas Wilson, la has escuchado?_

_-Nunca creí en esa relación estuviera acabada House. Lo que dije solo fue para provocarte y esta vez lo he conseguido!_

_-Eres un maldito hijo de p…_

_-Al fin tu mente se ha dado cuenta que ella es lo que necesitas. Ve amigo, intenta ser feliz._

Volviendo al living después de haberle contado la buena nueva a Wilson, Cuddy estaba recostada sobre el sillón al ver esa escena House se le sube encima, quedando sobre ella y otra vez la misma escena pero con la diferencia de que ahora estaban vestidos, bueno, House, porque Cuddy tenía la bata puesta sin nada debajo.

House volvía a apoyar su cabeza en el pecho de Cuddy, esta volvía a acariciarle el cabello.

-_Con quien hablabas?_

_-Quería avisarle a Wilson_

_-Crees que nos hemos apresurado?_

_-En lo absoluto, Wilson como nuestro más fiel seguidor tenía que ser el primero en enterarse, y me encargue de que lo sepa._

_-No lo digo porque se lo acabas de comentar a Wilson sin consultármelo antes, es solo que me preocupa esto…._

Cuddy continuaba acariciándole el cabello, mientras House seguía recostado sobre ella, abrazándola, con los ojos cerrados. Ahí en ese living, donde estaban intentando recomenzar su historia.

Sin embargo crecía poco a poco la duda dentro de ella.

-_Que te preocupa._

Cuddy da un largo suspiro

_-Hasta cuándo crees que podremos seguir en este ir y venir? _

Gregory House sentía que tenía la respuesta preparada desde hacía 20 años. Le dio un tierno beso

_-Toda la vida. *__2_

Había decidido poner un poco de música, pero muy suave, para no despertar a los niños.

De fondo se escuchaba los primeros acordes de la canción, que desde hacía 20 años le pasaba lo mismo, cada vez que la escuchaba, le recordaba a Ella.

"_I saw her today at the reception a glass of wine in her hand. I knew she was gonna meet her connection, at her feet was a footloose man…"*__3_

FIN.

Floripondia_85

*1 "Poema N° 12" Oliverio Girondo (poeta argentino 1891-1967)

*2 Inspirado en el final de la novela "El amor en los tiempos del cólera" Gabriel García Márquez (escritor colombiano 1927- )

*3 Fragmento extraido de la canción "You Can't Always Get What You Want" The Rolling Stone (1969)


End file.
